


Bunch Of Merrymen!

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alive! Laurel Lance, F/M, Gen, New member moments, Team Arrow, Team Flash, slow burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Various moments in the lives of the new Arrow/Flash team members.





	1. Permission

**Author's Note:**

> With Harry and Jesse choosing to stick around longer on his Earth, and growing feelings between himself and Jesse, Wally decides a talk with her dad is in order.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was born from a lot of pleasant feelings towards Wally and Jesse during the first few episodes of this season's Flash. So this is one attempt to explore that a bit. And dude, Joe, how you gonna rain check Cecil that way!? That lady is into you man! Ahem, anyways, on with the show! Also, this is gonna ignore Harry and Jesse's return to Earth-2, along with ignoring top hat Harry of Earth-19.**

* * *

Wally West in a word, was nervous. No, he wasn't about to take a big test, or was in some kind of life threatening situation, or about to meet a new family member. Oh no, not nervous about any of that at all! Though if he really thought about it, what he was about to do could potentially be life threatening! As Jesse's dad was one of the smartest damned people he knew with knowledge on how to possibly send him to another Earth ensure he never went anywhere near Jesse ever again! So yeah, one could see why he was nervous about talking with Harry where Jesse's concerned! As he had come to really like that girl in the time he'd gotten to know her and wanted to be more then just friends with her. And judging by the way she wanted to spend time with him and wanted to call him up right after she got her Speed powers, oh and the two kisses they had, he was definitely inclined to believe she wanted the same thing. Kisses the young man honestly wouldn't mind more of to be honest. But first, he had to speak with Harry about his daughter.

And he knew from recent experiences that the guy could be pretty over protective where she was concerned! But bravely, if nervously, he ventured onwards to the lab room Harry had taken for himself sometime ago. He and Jesse had chosen very recently to remain on this Earth for the forseeable future after the real Jay Garrick had shown up and told everyone he brought a Speedster to Earth-2 to help watch over the place. Along with that Speedster's version of Harrison Wells. Both of whom were the only two survivors of their home dimension sadly enough. And if it hadn't of been for Jay, they too would have died there as well. Wally wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to handle something like that, at least not without going insane while trying to do so anyway. The young man would be thankful as well once he got to Harry's lab to see that he was the only one in there. Making him sigh in relief as he made his way inside. "Uhh, hey, can I uhh, I can talk to you?"

Harry paused in his work to look at Joe's son for a moment and quickly noticed how nervous he was. Making the man have a feeling this was about Jesse as come on now, he wasn't blind thank you very much! "Yeah, sure. What about?"

"Uhh, well… I wanted to talk to you about, well… About Jesse, actually." Began the young man nervously.

This got the other man's full attention as Harry turned fully to him with his arms crossed. "What about my daughter exactly?"

Sure, he knows how the kid and his kid are acting towards one another and he's a little on the apprehensive side about it, which means he doesn't have to make it all that easy for the kid! He watched as Wally rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion before continuing on. "I uhh, I don't know if you noticed it or whatever, but your daughter seems to like me. And well, I like her too."

"Yeah, I have noticed. Hard not too."

"Right, right." Not like Jesse or himself had been all that subtle about anything!

"Let me guess what you're about to do next, and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but you're about to ask me if for my permission to date my daughter. Correct?"

Wally looked at him in surprise over that one. "Yes, actually, I am! I really like your daughter, man. She's smart, funny, beautiful, caring, and can definitely use those smarts to amaze the Hell out of me." God knows he wasn't even intimidated by how smart that girl is!

More like loving the Hell out of it as it meant she was able to keep up with him on certain things. Even providing input for him on a few engineering projects for that matter. Wally began to walk around a bit as Harry watched him do so, silent as can be. "And for whatever reason that only she seems to know of, she likes me. Like… Really likes me. And God knows I like her just as much."

"I know you got this protective thing goin' on for her, I get that, I really do. But I really hope that-"

"Yes! To save myself and yourself time, yes! Admittedly, the very thought of my Jesse Quick dating anyone doesn't settle well with me since I'm her father and all. But I know you're a good kid and wouldn't hurt her. So yes, you have my permission." Stated the man as he walked up to the kid and clapped the stunned Wally on the shoulder.

"Did you just say-"

"Yes, yes, I did. Please, don't make me regret it." Warned the man.

Wally gave a wide beaming smile in return. "I, I won't sir! Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever, don't mention it. Now, go get her."

Nodding furiously at that, Wally ran off to do exactly that. Leaving the good Harry all on his lonesome once again. "I swear though, he hurts her, I'll send him to the least technologically advanced Earth there is." Grumbled the man to himself.

**Speed Training Room**

After a short lived search for one Jesse 'Quick' Wells and learning that she was doing a few speed exercises in the STR, Wally quickly made his way there. And quite possibly feeling even more nervous then before as for all he knew, she'd end up turning him down. Which would be all kinds of sucky in his view. Not to mention making things awkward as Hell for the both of them! Once he was in there, he saw the flashes of light indicating Jesse herself hard at work and he took a moment to admire that with a smile on his lips. A part of him still felt a pang of sadness for not having his own speed, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from enjoying seeing Jesse in action. He was broken from his musings when the girl in question herself appeared in front of him with a smile aimed at him with her hair tied up and wearing a blue sports bra and some black shorts that in his view, did nice things for her lower half. And looking like she'd certainly worked up a sweat! "Hey!" Greeted the girl happily.

The fact they were staying on this Earth for the forseeable future had greatly made the girl happy as can be. As Jesse really wanted to explore the potential that there seemed to be between herself and Wally. And part of her hoped he really did too for that matter. But considering that second of kiss of their's, any worry about that was lessened to some degree or another. "Hey back, Miss Speedster." Replied the young man with a grin.

_I love that grin._

Practically made her weak in the knees! "What brings you by?"

"Well, you, actually."

"Me?" Asked the young lady in surprise but feeling quite happy about it.

Wally merely nodded and damned if he wasn't seriously wanting to kiss her as she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes of her's. "Yeah! I was uhh, well, I was wonderin' if you, I don't know, wanted to go out with me? Like… On a date?"

Jesse's eyes widened in shock over that as she hadn't expected it at all! "Are, are you serious?" Came the hopeful question as she hoped like Hell he was being serious!

"Oh, I'm definitely serious, girl. I even asked your dad for permission to date you."

Well color her shocked as can be! The fact Wally was in front of her told her enough and she was gonna have to hug the heck out of her dad later for saying yes! Granted, she would have had to have had strong words with him had he said no! Walking up to him, she pretty much got into his personal space. Not that Wally seemed to mind any. "You, you really did that?"

"I really did. Cause I don't know if you know this but I really-Mmph!"

Jesse decided then and there to kiss him soundly to show how happy she was over the whole thing. And to her immense pleasure, he was kissing her back and even wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him as he tightened his hold on her. And she loved it a great deal. Making her stomach do flips of excitement. The two soon parted and connected their foreheads together while breathing in the other. "I would LOVE to go out on a date with you, Mr. Wally West. And not just one either, but a lot of them!" She told him happily.

"Yeah? Well, that makes two of us."

Wally could hardly believe his luck, but he was damned happy about the whole thing! Smiling happily at one another, the two started to kiss again for what felt like an eternity. "So, wanna go on our first date now?" Asked Jesse as she clasped her hands around Wally's neck.

"Definitely."

Grinning in excitement, she sped off and soon returned freshly showered with a wide beaming smile on her face that had Wally grinning just as widely. Reaching out for her hand, she took it and the two were off for their first big date. Each feeling glad as Hell that Wally had talked with Harry and that permission had been given.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now this was enjoyable to write! R and R!**


	2. Saving The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of leaving a team mate to possibly end up dead, Ragman chooses to go back and rescue Wild Dog.

**Disclaimer: Since I doubt anyone but maybe a very, very small bunch would even think about writing something like this, I've chosen to write it myself. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Also, unless otherwise specifically stated, any Arrow stories I do? Flashpoint fixed the horrid mess involving Laurel's nonsensical death and oh what's his name is her assistant or some such like that. Don't like it? Too bad, cause I don't give a damn in my house! Anyways! On with the show!**

* * *

Rory 'Ragman' Regan had been vastly surprised by the way things had gone down tonight and he couldn't help but wonder if things would have gone way better had Oliver been around to help out with the whole thing. As Tobias Church was certainly proving to be damned ballsy by attacking a Police location just to acquire some weaponry. An action that promised to be nothing good at all! Hell, in his view, it was only one step away from acquiring a bigger weapon that could possibly wipe out the entire city. Much like had been done to his beloved Havenrock! And that was a scenario he did not want to see happen to Star City for that matter! And when he and Evelyn helped get an injured Curtis out of the building, and the Deputy Mayor of all people showed up to help them out, the fact that Rene wasn't with them bothered him a great deal. As no way he could just leave a team mate to a horrible fate! As what sort of team mate would he or the others be if they did that?

"Come on! We gotta go!" Yelled the Deputy Mayor urgently.

" **We can't leave Wild Dog!** "

"Look, I know its not the best option available, but if we stick around, we could end up in as bad a situation as him!"

Evelyn agreed with that as she helped get Curtis into the black van. " **I survived the Hell that befell Havenrock and I can survive this. Leave if you must, but I am not going without my team mate.** "

The DM looked shocked by that admission as Evelyn closed the back of the doors to the van as she made her way inside it. The man then let out a heavy sigh. "You get five minutes. After that, we're gone. Its a crap thing fer sure and I myself sure as Hell don't like it. But I gotta think of the other two with you."

Rory nodded. " **Very well, if we do not make it by the time the five minutes has passed. We will find a way back.** " Assured the Ragman.

Lance nodded at that and hoped like Hell this guy could pull the rescue off. Rory then took off to save Rene from Church and his goons. Fighting his way through quite a few bad guys in the process as well. His suit even wanting to take their souls for their horrid actions but it was not something he could spend much time on for that matter as time was of the essence if he was to rescue Rene and get him to the others in time. He finally made his way to where Church and Rene were and it was clear to the Ragman that Church was the one faring better then his team mate. " **Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'll be needing my friend there.** "

Church looked at him in surprise for a moment before chuckling. "You got balls for a weirdo in rags."

He then nodded to one of his men who soon charged him while Wild Dog took a shot at Church, only to get hit in the side by the knuckle dusters and groaning from the pain that caused. Ragman quickly used his rags to take care of the Asian man coming after him by slamming him hard into a wall. He then used them to trip up Church much to his immense annoyance. Ragman quickly helped up Wild Dog and he got a grateful nod for it in return. The two were forced to avoid several blows from Church as he lunged at them. "Damn, you like a dog with a bone." Grumbled Rene as he and the Ragman tried their best to fight Church off.

"Better to be a dog that doesn't quit then some bitch who easily will."

"I think I'd prefer it if you were a bitch that would."

" **Agreed.** " Muttered Rory as he used his rags to trip up Church and then throw him a short distance away.

Allowing for the two to haul ass after that while Church attempted to force himself back up. Rory and Rene would make it with seconds to spare to the van and quickly hop in the back just as several of Church's men showed up and began firing at them as they hauled ass. Rene would let out a loud whoop as they got the heck out of dodge while Evelyn breathed out a sigh of relief as she kept pressure where Curtis' wound was while Ragman took his mask off. "You did good, kid." Called out Lance from the front seat as he looked in the rearview mirror.

Rory couldn't help but feel proud of the praise from the older man. "I gotta agree with him, dude." Added in Rene.

"Hell, you freaked me out before with your little suit stuff, but now? Now, you all good in my book." Said the man seriously.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, man. For real. Cause who knows what the Hell woulda happened to me had I ended up a guest of that dude."

Evelyn winced at the images that gave her. "For all our sakes, let's try and not think about that." Muttered the girl a bit green faced.

"I… Second that." Came the muffled and pained voice of Curtis.

Lance honestly had his doubts about Oliver's new team for awhile, but after tonight? He could honestly say those doubts were vanishing now. And once he got them back to the Bunker, Laurel would be there to greet them and help get Curtis inside to be treated. Her appearance there surprised the new Team Arrow members and even made Evelyn a bit nervous considering she had nearly ruined the reputation of the Black Canary months ago. But all Laurel would do is just smile at her and give her shoulder a comforting squeeze to let her know that all was forgiven. Oliver himself would be proud as Hell of Rory for his bravery in rescuing Rene while he'd been gone on his trip to break Digg out of prison. "Keep up the good work. All of you."

Nods were given to him by the team, all of them feeling happy about their leader's praise of them. And they would definitely do what they could to keep up the team work, something that would prove to be damned beneficial as time went on where Church, Promethius, and a group known as the Dominators were concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Short, but I think it works nicely.**


	3. Mentor Oliver Rides Again! (Or Tries Too Anyway!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that there's a new Speedster in Central that is on the good side, Oliver decides to travel there to see about helping the newbie out like he did with Barry.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And as always, Patty/Barry rides on.**

* * *

He really should have been expecting it. He really should have. But alas, Barry Allen didn't! What with having been so focused on Dr. Alchemy, that douchebag Julian, his relationship with Patty going great, and helping Jesse learn the ropes of speedy herodom! But yeah, he definitely should have expected his good pal and mentor, Oliver Queen to show up in his city after finally hearing about Jesse and her speedy powers! The Speedster knew through the grapevine, aka Felicity Smoak, that the man was also awfully proud of his new team after one of them went back for another team mate after getting himself into a bad position with their most recent big bad. And Barry had to wonder if they were coming along or if it was just Oliver himself! And damn was he nervous about the guy coming as he didn't want Jesse to experience arrows to the back thank you very much!

No telling how Harry would react to it! Speeding his way through STAR Labs in effort to find Jesse and warn her of the coming doom, he soon thankfully found her in the Speed Training Room. Though she certainly wasn't training! Oh no sir! In fact, she was busy making out with her newfound boyfriend Wally West! But hey, he wasn't gonna say anything about anything as it wasn't his place and he loved the fact the two had found one another. And that they had gotten themselves a chance to be together instead of being ripped apart thanks to whatever kind of circumstances. His arrival however would break the two apart and looking guilty as well! "Barry! We umm..." Began a nervous Jesse.

"Were getting ready for her to start training!" Supplied an equally nervous Wally.

Barry could only grin at the two. "Relax, guys, its okay and I'm sorry for even interrupting you two as it is but I had to talk to you Jesse."

"Talk to me? About what?" Asked the newbie Speedster in concern as Wally held her hand to provide comfort.

Here, Barry chuckled a little nervously. "Uhh, you know how the Green Arrow was and still kind of is one of my mentors?"

"Yeah, we know. Which… Considering how that guy is, I'm surprised you would even do that, man."

"Agreed! He's pretty extreme!" Declared Jesse in full on agreement.

"Well… He's coming here cause he wants to do for you what he did for me."

The two looked at each other before looking back at him while Jesse started to pale. "Man, please tell me I did NOT just hear what I thought I did." Warned Wally as no way was he gonna let that guy near his girl damnit!

Barry winced. "Uhh, yeah, you did hear that. Look, I promise I will be there with you to make sure he doesn't do anything like arrows to the back. Okay? I'll even bring Patty along too."

Cause while she certainly had no problems with his alter ego, she wasn't a huge fan of the Green Arrow due to some of the tactics he employed! That, and she felt he should do Green Arrow stuff during the day too instead of just doing it at night like some gosh darned creature of the night! Which had made Barry laugh his ass off after hearing that description and couldn't help but wonder how Oliver would handle hearing that. "You'll really be there?" Asked Jesse uncertainly as she leaned in to Wally for support.

"I really will be. I'm your mentor and friend after all and I'd be sucky ones at that if I let you face him on your own."

"And I'll personally knock him on his ass if he tries anything." Promised Wally.

Barry had to wince at that mental image as he really didn't want to see what Oliver would do if that happened! A short time later would see everyone in the Main Cortex watching the outside monitors as Oliver and friends showed up. Leading to Patty asking one particular question. "Wait… Why is Mayor Queen even here?" Asked the Detective in confusion.

"He's a good friend of mine and well…" Trailed off the Speedster and allowing his girlfriend to fill in the blanks.

Leading to her looking at him in shock! "He's the… He's the Green Arrow!?"

"Yep!"

"Isn't that like… I don't know, a conflict of interest considering he's the Mayor?"

"And that my friend, is just something to not even think too much about. As that way lies headaches and the like." Spoke up Cisco as he loaded up a song that his speedy friend had told him to play once Oliver got nearer to the front doors.

And play it he did much to the confusion of everyone but Barry! Who was grinning like a loon as Type O Negative's Black Number 1 began to play. He had to chuckle when Oliver made an annoyed face while his new team members looked around in confusion. Patty couldn't help but giggle when she heard some of the lyrics as it reminded her of a certain view point she had of the Star City Vigilante! "You remembered me saying that?"

"Hard not too." Replied an amused Barry.

Grinning hugely at him, she reached over and kissed him soundly on the lips while Cisco and Iris fake gagged at the whole thing. Wally was holding Jesse's hand as she nervously watched the monitors with Caitlin looking on in concerned sympathy. And as for Harry? Well, he was near the entrance with his favorite big gun! Something Oliver was a bit on the surprised side to see once he and the others minus Felicity, Laurel, and Thea made their arrival as those three had things to take of back in Star. "You wanna put that away?" Growled out Oliver.

"No, not particularly."

Sighing in annoyance, the archer chose to glare menacingly at him and feeling even more annoyed when it failed to work on him. "Harry, you can stop aiming that thing at him now. He's not gonna do anything." Spoke up Barry.

"I might take that thing from him and break his arm."

"And have Felicity get mad at you for it?"

"Her getting mad at me isn't really a concern for me."

"Yeah, he and the Lawyer lady are circlin' around one another." Supplied Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez helpfully.

Evelyn chuckled. "Its kinda gross too."

"But kinda romantic in a way." Added in Curtis while Oliver just sighed and shook his head.

The trio then turned to Rory who had been looking around at the Main Cortex in awe. Evelyn had to clear her throat to get his attention. "Huh? I'm sorry. What'd you say?"

"We were curious about what you thought of our fearless leader and the Lawyer lady circlin' around around one another, Rags."

"Oh, I uhh… I don't have anything to say actually."

What those two did was their business thank you very much! And if it made Felicity unhappy? Well, that was fine by him as he still had a lot of issues regarding what happened to Havenrock and her part in it. His trio of team mates shook their heads at him as of course he wouldn't have much of an opinion about it! "Look, my love life aside, which doesn't need any kind of focus on here, can we please get serious here?"

"I don't know, Queen, it seems fun to see you getting your heels busted."

"That's chops." Threw out Cisco helpfully and earning an eye roll from Harry over it.

But the man did shoulder his gun so to speak, allowing for Oliver and Team Arrow 3.0 to come inside. Cisco came up to them in excitement and started to talk animatedly about how he had so many ideas to help improve their suit designs, making those aside from Curtis look at one another uncertainly. Curtis himself was just as excited and all for the fun to be had. Jesse eyed Oliver warily from her spot while Wally just glared at him. "So, you're the big bad Green Arrow." Stated the young man.

"Mayor by day, Vigilante by night. Which… Doesn't that cause a conflict of interest?" Asked a curious Patty who was still on that line of thinking as it had to be addressed darn it!

"No." Replied the archer shortly as he didn't have time to even try and think about that.

Not that he would have wanted too of course! "You know, its funny, our old world's Green Arrow was a lot older then you. So seeing a younger GA, and it being the son… Well… Kinda trippy."

"I'm just gonna leave that alone as I don't even think I want to know." Decided Oliver.

"Uhh, so you and Felicity aren't-" Began Barry but was cut off as his friend and mentor suddenly raised up his bow and fired off two arrows at the same time.

Things seemed to slow down rapidly at that for Wally and before he knew it, he found himself in front of his girlfriend with the arrows in his hand. Looking at the archer, he glared at him. "Try that again, and I'll drag your ass all over the city." Warned the young man as his eyes sparked with yellow and red electricity.

"A part of battle is dealing with unexpected surprise attacks. If you can't deal with that, then you don't need to be on the field."

Jesse, not even bothering to care about what he just said, let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Wally and even kissed him. As she was so happy he had finally gained his speed! Even if everyone else was shocked by it! "You finally got your speed!"

"When it comes to you, I'd do just about anything to make sure you're safe, Miss Speedster." Replied Wally in a soft but serious voice.

Making Jesse smile at him happily and then kissing him. "And whatever West leaves of you, I'll personally ensure gets left on the least advanced Earth in existance." Declared an angry Harry.

Oliver looked at him and seeing that the man was deadly serious, nodded at him. "Noted."

There would thankfully be no more sudden surprise arrow attacks after that and once Jesse got over her wariness of Oliver, came to enjoy what he wanted to teach her. Even going over what she'd already been taught by Barry to help solidify it in her mind even more. Wally too would learn quite a bit despite his annoyance towards Oliver's tactics. And once he and Jesse got some free time to theirselves, he completely reveled in the freedom his new found speed had given him. Allowing for him and his awesome as can be girlfriend to race through out the city hand in hand and smiling hugely all the while. Oliver however, would be decidedly un-amused when Barry began to sing about him being a creature of the night and causing a lot of laughter to erupt over it. But when he thought about it, the laughter and joy, even if at his expense, was a Hell of a lot better then having to deal with fear, uncertainty, anger, and worry.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Not entirely sure this came out the way I had been thinking of it in my head but it works either way in my view.**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn thinks an apology is in order to Rory after a few choice words had been said by her.

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

At the time, Evelyn 'Artemis' Sharp hadn't been thinking too much on it when she said the words 'dead end' when talking with Felicity over the comms. Had she been doing so, she probably would have made sure to use better words then those two. Especially since she was with Rory at the time she said those two words. Making her wince in realization after he asked about not using words like that. She had wished he had seen her make that look at the time and would have apologized then and there for saying what she did, but time hadn't allowed for it. Making Evelyn resolve to do so later, though hopefully very soon. Little did she know it would take awhile to do since anytime she tried to speak with him, something would happen that would prevent it. But she was happy she got a chance to ask him if he was alright after getting shot at. Which honestly had scared her since his outfit wasn't bulletproof! At least she didn't think it was anyway. But considering it was a suit that kept him alive through the destruction of his home town, perhaps it was its own way.

She was also thankful for the fact that Rene wasn't worse off after spending time with that jackass Tobias Church. As despite his somewhat rough demeanor and biting sarcasm, she did like him. And once things were thankfully done and over with where Church was concerned. The dark haired archeress headed off to where she thought Rory would be at. Namely, his work shop where he made all sorts of things. Things she didn't quite understand since some of what he made was a little unusual. Not that there was anything wrong with unusual of course in her view. As otherwise, she probably wouldn't have joined Oliver's attempt at the latest version of his 'Merrymen' as Rene had put it once. Rory, upon seeing his fellow team mate come into his work shop, put down his welding gun and raised up his face shield. "Uhh, hey." Greeted the young and surprised man.

As he was certainly not expecting her to be here! "Hey back." Greeted Evelyn with a nervousness about her that confused him.

"Is something wrong? Does Oliver need us?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong and as far as I know, he doesn't."

"Oh. Okay." Replied the man in relief.

Evelyn walked up to him while biting her lower lip and playing with her fingers, those two things having long been two signs of her being seriously nervous. "But umm… I, well… I came to apologize."

Her words made Rory confused as he came around from his work table to stand in front of his team mate. "Sorry? For what?"

"For when I used the words 'dead end' earlier while looking for Rene. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry for that." Said the girl apologetically as she looked away from him.

Worried he might be mad at her and also scared he may tell her to get the Hell out. Rory was surprised by that as he hadn't been expecting it all. He even ended up surprising her when he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Evelyn to look up at him. "Hey, its fine. Yeah, I don't like those words for a lot of reasons but you did nothing wrong. Okay?"

"Are… Are you sure?" Asked the girl hesitantly.

Squeezing on her shoulders with a re-assuring smile, he nodded at her. "I'm more than sure."

Evelyn felt relieved by his re-assurance to her. Though she would regardless, try and make sure she worded things a lot better to avoid causing him discomfort in the future. She'd then impulsively hug him in her relief and happiness much to Rory's shock! He hesitantly placed his hands on her back and returned the hug, unused to this kind of closeness as he'd been with out it for quite some time. Causing him to feel a pang of sadness in his chest as well. And to his slight relief, Evelyn would pull away a short time later with a small blush as she ducked her head away from him to avoid looking his way. And despite himself, Rory couldn't help but find it cute. "S-Sorry." Muttered the blushing girl.

"Its fine." Assured the man.

Her stomach then chose to rumble, causing her to blush even more and Rory couldn't help but feel amused. "Wanna get something to eat? My treat."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

Grinning at her as she grinned at him, he quickly took off his gear and the two were gone once he locked up for a bite to eat. And thus allowing for a great friendship beyond a bond as team mates to begin to develop between the two.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was pretty great to write and I hope you all enjoy!**


	5. Abstract Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn goes in search of Rory to see if he wants to go do something with her and ends up with a new interest thanks to him after a touching moment is had between them.

**Disclaimer: Based on where Rory apparently spends his time working at and making what looks to be abstract metal art. Also, takes place a few days after the events of 'I'm Sorry'. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! And naturally, I don't know squat about this kind of thing.**

* * *

Bored was the name of the hour for one Evelyn 'Artemis' Sharp as Oliver and Felicity had nothing for them at the moment and Boss Man was off doing Mayor stuff so training was also out. Not that she minded that as the guy could be pretty rough at times with that stuff! Curtis had gone home to his husband and Rene went off to see his grandmother for awhile, leaving her without much of anything to do! Of course she probably could learn computer stuff from Felicity but that stuff was never her strong point and what that girl had to work with was clearly above her head. And Rory? He'd taken off as soon as he could once they realized they had some free time and she figured he went off to his work shop to work on that abstract metal art stuff of his. But the young girl felt that maybe, just maybe he'd like to hang out with her since after that apology of her's, they'd hung out awhile and had a really good time. And she honestly felt like they were a lot more closer after that.

Especially with how she found herself hanging around with him while in the Bunker the past few days. Rory himself even came her way on occasion too and it made her glad it wasn't just a one-sided thing on her part. And so, she went to his workshop and sure enough, that's where he was! The sight of her caused him to pause in his work so that no sparks would hit her and he raised his shield up with a smile on his face. "Hey Eve, what brings you by?" Asked the young man politely and causing her to smile as he had also taken recently to calling her that.

And she couldn't help but like it. Rene though couldn't help but crack a joke about it the first time he heard Rory calling her by that and she stuck her tongue out at him. A part of Evelyn even wondered if she was developing a crush on her team mate as normally, she didn't like anyone but her family and closest friends calling her that shortened version of her name. But if she was developing one on him? Well, she figured that it didn't hurt any that it is Rory she's crushing on. Though she idly wondered what Oliver's view of inter team dating was. Especially after things had apparently gone sour between him and Felicity some time ago. "Oh, you know, I was kinda bored so I thought I'd come see you."

"Might make a guy feel special with that kind of thinking." Replied Rory with a smile.

"Well, maybe I wanna do that then." Said the girl with a smile of her own.

A laugh came from the man and she joined him in the laughter and she suddenly couldn't help but feel nervous. "So, doing this… Whatever it is again?"

"Yep, something I liked to do back home so I thought I'd do it here. Plus, pays some decent money for those interested."

Evelyn was surprised by that. "There's actually people who will pay for this stuff?" Asked the girl in surprise.

And then seeing the raised eyebrows coming from him, she hurried on to say more. "I mean… Not that any of its bad. Far from that! Its actually pretty uhh, cool. Even if I don't really get any of it."

Rory shook his head in amusement with a chuckle. "Hey, relax. I'm not offended if that's what you're worried about."

Well color her relieved! "But yeah, artists, hipsters, and rich types will buy this kind of stuff since they all think it would go great with their living rooms or whatever."

"You think Oliver would buy any of it then?"

"Maybe if he still had that kinda money."

"Good point!" Though she wondered if he really would since he didn't seem to be the type that would be into this kind of stuff.

Pre-Island him maybe, but this him? Probably not! Probably had elaborate arrow displays hung up on his walls or something like that. Evelyn wondered if she could get Felicity to confirm that… She then found herself snapping out of her thoughts thanks to Rory snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Huh!? What!?" Asked the girl in mild confusion.

Making her friend chuckle with a smile aimed right at her. "I asked if you wanted to try your hand at this?" He asked as he indicated the work table with the materials he had out on it.

"I… Umm.. I've never been all that artistic?"

"Well, nothing wrong with that. But even despite that, I think if given a try, you could create something wholly unique to you."

His surprising faith in her surprised the young girl quite a bit and it made her feel all warm and fluttery all over. "Okay then… Guess I can't let your faith in me go to waste." She told him with a smile.

"That's the spirit!"

Giggling some, she came closer to him as he reached for another shield helmet and some gloves and had her put them on. Rory then guided her to turn around and face the work table and got very close to her. Something that made her breathing quicken as she wasn't expecting that and idly wondered what his bare hand would feel like on her's. Shaking herself out of thoughts like that, she squeezed her hands around the welding gun after Rory placed it in them and listened attentively to all that he said. Even guiding her hands along the way until she got so absorbed into what she was doing that Evelyn didn't even realize she was doing it completely on her own as he continued to stay as close to her as possible in case she needed his help. And once she was done, she put the welding gun down and raised up her shield to take in what she was looking at.

Evelyn couldn't help but be wowed by what she was seeing right in front of her. As on the work table sat a black colored leafless tree. "What does it make you think of?" Came Rory's soft voice.

"My… My family." Answered Evelyn softly as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Then we shall call this… Mishpacha. Hebrew for family. And it will serve as a way to always remember and honor your family."

Nodding at that with a sniffle, she turned around and looked up at him and then hugged him. And he was quick to hug her back as she cried into his chest. Thankful and happy as can be that she had chosen to come and see him, or she never would have had this moment. A moment with him that also felt like a form of closure with her family that she hoped like heck was resting well in Heaven. Rory held on to her tightly as she cried into his chest and his own eyes felt a little watery themselves. A feeling of deep kinship was being born between him and Evelyn and he was gladdened for it. He had heard of what happened with her parents thanks to Damien Darhk's actions and even if she hadn't lost a whole entire town that also included family, she still suffered a great deal in her own right. He would be there for her whenever she needed him.

And something told him she too would be there for him thanks to their growing friendship. Placing a soft kiss into her hair, Rory continued to remain where he was until she cried herself out. Eventually, she pulled away while rubbing at her eyes and even blushing over how she'd just acted with him. "Hey, don't be ashamed or even embarrassed. We are friends and I was more than happy to be there for you in a time of need."

She turned to him with a watery smile that he couldn't help but find beautiful. "I'll return the favor for you one day." Evelyn told him softly.

Rory only nodded as he wasn't about to say anything against it. Even reaching out and squeezing her shoulder as an extra form of comfort. Something that made her smile at him appreciatively. "Could… Could we get out of here for a bit? That was kinda emotional."

"Sure, we can do that."

A sigh of relief came from her and she gave him a grateful look. "And if you want, later, we can give your piece some color and maybe add the names of your family to it?"

That was an idea she liked a lot of actually. "Yeah! That, that sounds good." Replied Evelyn as it would be a really great way to honor her family even more.

Smiling at her, he offered his hand and she took it, and together, the two were off and away for awhile to have a little fun and maybe even get a bite to eat. And truly feeling closer then ever after their moment in the work shop. When they got back sometime later, Evelyn, with Rory's help, inscribed her family's names on to the piece and later painted a mix of yellow, maroon, orange, and light blue colors on to it. As they were the colors her family had loved a great deal of. Rory wrapped an arm around her in comfort as her eyes glistened at the finished Mishpacha in front of her and she would later take a picture of it and thank Rory for all his help. The team later on would even be fairly impressed as well and Rene would jokingly refer to the whole thing as Evelyn and Rory's first date. Causing the two to stutter out denials while blushing and making the other man smirk. A part of Evelyn however, wouldn't have minded if that really was a first date between herself and Rory.

And thought that maybe in the future, that could be discussed with him once they knew one another better and things were possibly going in that direction. But even if it didn't, she would still regardless have him as a true friend. Not to mention having a brand new interest in making abstract metal art thanks to him!

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! And since Rory is Jewish according to the character's Wiki page, I thought it would make great sense to make use of the Mishpacha word when it came to what Evelyn created.**


	6. Ooh, Schnapps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thirsty Evelyn ends up quenching her thirst after she comes across a thermos Rory leaves behind with some interesting results!

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little something I thought up recently in regards to the Regan Schnapps Recipe and I thought it would be perfect to do here. Sequel to 'Abstract Fun' and takes place three days after 5x6.**

* * *

The latest training session with the team had left one Evelyn Sharp thirsty as Hell and much to her annoyance, finding anything in the Bunker to quench it was proving to be more difficult then she thought it would be. A part of her wondered if Diggle was hiding drinks from everyone since she knew he'd been the one to be all gung ho about keeping them out of the loop concerning Prometheus. Of course Evelyn knew that was petty to think but she didn't think she could be blamed for that! Letting out a frustrated sigh, she nearly jumped when Diggle himself showed up. "Something wrong, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty as Hell and I can't seem to find anything to drink around here."

"Mmm, yeah, I can see how that would be a problem." Replied Digg seriously as those training sessions could always get you thirsty!

Which is why he tended to bring waters or whatever down here with him after the first few sessions he and Oliver had back in the day. "I think a vending machine should get put down here." Suggested the girl a moment later.

"Or we could put in a huge fridge for stuff like drinks." Added Diggle shortly afterwards.

She nodded at that. "Yeah, that sounds good too."

"I'll talk to Oliver about it and see what he says."

"Good plan." Digg grinned at her and walked off.

Evelyn hoped like Hell he could get Oliver to go along with it. Of course they could talk to Felicity about it as well too. Letting out another sigh, she looked around again and then spotted something she hadn't noticed before in her search for a drink. A red and blue thermos sitting all by its lonesome and she quickly walked over to it and saw that Rory's name was written on it. She hoped he wouldn't mind her drinking from it as she was so darned thirsty! A blush also lit up her face as the memory of him allowing her to sit on his shoulders during that festival Thea had been able to get going came to mind. It had been a really great and sweet moment for her and the fact he never once complained about her being on his shoulders was pretty great too. The fact he had even checked up on her after her and Oliver's encounter with Prometheus had meant a lot to her as well. Not to mention only serving to make her crush on Rory even more!

Unscrewing the cap, she took a drink from the thermos and her eyes widened as this was some good stuff! Prompting her to drink more of it and hoping even more that her friend, crush, and team mate wouldn't be too upset with her for drinking whatever it is he has in his thermos! Minutes later would find Evelyn feeling rather giggly and carefree as she stumbled about until she got in Felicity's chair. Which would turn out to be a lot of fun as she started to swing around in it. "What the Hell?" Came the surprised voice of one Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez.

Causing her to look up at him in surprise. "Rene! Goooood to see youuuu!"

"Uhh, are you okay?"

"I'm freaking great!"

And as if to prove her own point, she spun around in the chair with a loud squeal while Rene looked at her with an unconvinced look on his face. "Uh-huh. You know Boss Man won't be too happy when he see's you all drunk or whatever."

"I'm not drunk! Rory's thermos stuff is just really, REALLY good!" Proclaimed Evelyn as she extended her hand with the thermos in question in it.

Prompting Rene to take it from her and sniff it and causing his eyes to go wide in shock and surprise. "Oooh damn girl, you drank some of his family Schnapps!"

_The Hell wrong with that fool leavin' that stuff out for just anybody to get!?_

"That's what that was?" Asked the young girl in surprise as she burped and blushed over it.

"Excuse me."

"Its cool, and yes, that's what that was."

"Wow! And to think, you kept me from drinking something this awwwesome!"

An eye roll came from him as he also shook his head. Something told him this was Evelyn's first time having alcohol in her system and it no doubt was gonna give her one Hell of a hang over later! "And just what the Hell is going on here?" Demanded to know an unhappy Oliver Queen with Felicity and Rory himself on opposite sides of him.

"OLIver!"

"Sharp here had a bit too much to drink from Rory's left out thermos." Supplied Rene helpfully.

Causing Rory himself to look at his friend in shock. And Evelyn, thinking the look was an angry one tried to immediately explain herself, hoping it would work. "I didn't you know… Think you would be too mad! I was seriously thirsty cause I couldn't find anything to drink and since we're friends and stuff I thought it would be okay… I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Its, its fine, I promise." Replied the man quickly who was way too surprised and worried at the moment to be mad.

Oliver took the thermos from Rene and sniffed it and pulled away quickly. "Wow, I haven't smelled anything that strong in a long while. How much was in this?"

"It was near completely full before she got ahold of it."

"And you willingly brought this here?"

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't affect me any since I've been drinking it since I was 11."

Both Oliver and Felicity looked at him in surprise over that one. The Blonde would even take a sniff of the thermos herself and would rear back in shock over the strong smell. "Wow! That is strong!"

Rory nodded at that. "First time I had it thanks to my dad, I was found in my safta's attic two days later." Admitted the young man and that had everyone present aside from a giggly chair spinning Evelyn looking at him in stunned shock.

"Yeah, my mom wasn't happy about it. Made my dad sleep on the couch for two weeks." He said with a sad but fond voice.

Oliver sighed and shook his head to get the mental image of a little kid being found in an attic out of his head. As some things just didn't need to be thought about too much! "Well, Evelyn's gonna have one Hell of a hangover later. And you know what that means?"

"Advil and some water?" Rory asked curiously while Rene just smirked.

"Nope. You will be there as she deals with her first hang over. Holding her hair back for her and all." Answered the archer in a serious tone of voice and causing the Ragman to look at him in shock.

"Wha!? But!?"

Oliver shook his head at him. "Your thermos, your Schnapps that you left out. Means your job to help her."

Snickers came from Rene while Oliver walked off and Felicity gave the shocked Rory a sympathetic look and then one at Evelyn before walking off. "WHEEEE!" Squealed the girl as she spun around in the chair.

Two days later would see Evelyn waking up in Rory's apartment with a strong need to puke and one Hell of a headache. Rory would hold her hair as she puked and then helped carry her back to his bed so that she could rest some more as she groaned. "What was in your thermos?" Asked the hungover girl with a moan.

Making him smile at her as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "The Regan Schnapps Recipe."

"Oh. I think I get why Rene wouldn't let me have any now."

Chuckles came from the man. "Yeah, alcohol tends to be an ingredient in Schnapps."

Evelyn groaned again and made a promise then and there. "I swear I am never drinking that again. Or any kind of alocohol for that matter." As it just wasn't worth drinking it and then feeling this way!

"That's… Probably a good idea. And before you say anything, I'm not mad about you drinking from my thermos. But this incident of yours did get a fridge down in the Bunker for drinks and stuff."

"Well, I guess that's a pretty good bonus right there." Muttered the girl as she closed her eyes to block out the light that was only serving to worsen her headache.

Rory squeezed her hand gently and then walked out to let her sleep some more once he realized his friend had drifted off to sleep. A little while later would see Evelyn giving him a grateful hug for being there for her after doing something she shouldn't have to begin with. She'd even get a home cooked meal in the form of a baked Falafel and an Israeli Salad. Which had been interesting to try considering she'd never had any Jewish cuisine before. And much to her embarrassment later on, Evelyn would end up being the butt of several jokes from Rene until she managed to put him on his ass much to his own embarrassment! But after all was said and done, Evelyn could safely say she'd learned some very important lessons! Though, a part of her definitely wouldn't mind another trip to Rory's place! Heck, the place looked a little too spartan in her view anyway!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, hope folks enjoyed! I know the attic bit had me cracking up after I thought it up. R and R!**


	7. A Bolt Of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy strikes Jesse like a lightning bolt thanks to another girl flirting with Wally.

**Disclaimer: Takes place some time after the events of 'Mentor Oliver Rides Again!' And of course, I own nothing but what you see here! Also, i** **t just me, or are they making Caitlin evil just for the sake of her being evil with no real believable way behind it?**

* * *

Jesse 'Quick' Wells and her boyfriend Wally 'Kid Flash' West were out for a nice walk that lovely evening hand in hand after another great date for the two. Their relationship was getting better by the day in her view and now that he could run at super speeds, it made things that much more fun for the two of them. As they were able to run along side one another hand in hand and have some wildly tag the other fun. They had yet to get to really serious in the sense of third base as they were really only just barely on second base but neither of them were too bothered by it. As they didn't want to rush things and potentially ruin what they had going. Though Jesse at times strongly wouldn't mind if certain things that didn't require much clothing happened. As she was getting rather tired of having to take a cold shower in order to cool down from their moments together.

And Jesse had a feeling her man was feeling the exact same way too. Hell, she was even wearing a fairly sexy set of yellow underwear that she thought he might like if things ended up getting a bit hot between them once they got to her and her dad's new apartment. One she seriously hoped was empty once they got there! "So, what'cha wanna do now?" Asked Wally as he looked at his girl.

"Ohh, I don't know… We could, maybe, go back to my place?" Suggested Jesse as she looked at him with a hopeful look on her face.

"Won't your dad be there?"

"Well, with any luck, he won't be." Replied the girl as she turned to face him fully.

Wally just raised his eyebrows at her for a moment. "You like to live dangerously."

"We're Speedsters, babe. We're supposed to run right into danger."

He chuckled at her words and nodded at that. "Good point, babe. But I'm not so sure that's the kind of danger I want to run into. I mean… The idea of being sent somewhere that's not where you are? Kinda scary." He told her with a grin on his lips, a grin she mirrored as well.

Pulling him close to her, she looked up into his eyes. "Well, I could always be your protector, that way you don't have to worry about my big scary dad and his threats."

"Hmm… I think I could live with that."

"I think you could too."

Grinning at her with a nod, he began to lower his head down to kiss her when a voice stopped him cold. "Wally West!?"

Said voice had him looking in the direction of its source while Jesse was disappointed that they were interrupted! Even she looked for the source of the voice and was surprised to see a stunningly beautiful African American woman in front of them. "Wow, Sharon! What, what are you doing here!?" Asked Wally as he came up to her and gave her a hug.

One she happily returned and Jesse felt a spark of jealousy flicker through her. "I got a job offer about a month ago. Why didn't you ever let me know where you were, boy!?" Asked the woman as she slapped him on the arm.

"Easy, girl, easy! Just been really busy since I got here that I hadn't really thought to call up anybody from back home."

"Like your mom dying?"

"Y-Yeah."

Sharon gave him a sympathetic look as she rubbed on his upper arm, sending another spike of jealousy through Jesse as she was NOT liking the fact this girl was acting so damned familiar with HER boyfriend! "She was a good woman and I know we all miss her back home." Wally smiled in appreciation over that.

"Thanks, Sharon. I, I really appreciate that."

"Anytime boo. Anytime. And uhh, since we're both here and living in the city, you wanna get together sometime?"

Jesse narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms just as Wally looked towards her way and realized his girl was NOT happy. He then turned back to Sharon. "Uhh, sorry, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"And why not? I know all that time apart hasn't made you forget about how we spent our time together." Said the woman a bit flirtily as she rubbed on Wally's chest and making Jesse clench her teeth angrily.

Making him take a step back with his hands up in the air. "Whoa now, ease up there girl. I do remember, but that's in the past."

"And if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my date with MY boyfriend." Snapped an unhappy Jesse.

Causing Sharon to look her way with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, oh my. I am so sorry." Lied the woman as she didn't think too highly of this girl at all.

Whatever Wally saw in her she did not know and in her eyes, he was definitely trading down. Jesse merely gave a brittle smile in response. "Yeah, me and Jesse gotta get goin' before we're late, but it was good to see you Sharon."

"Yeah, it was really nice to meet you." Lied Jesse with that brittle smile still in place.

Wally winced and hoped like Hell this wouldn't get ugly despite his attempts. "Oh, you too. Well, I guess I'll see you around Wally. Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't."

Fluttering her eyelashes, she walked past them with a sway of her hips that Wally was definitely NOT giving any attention too. Jesse glared at him with her arms crossed. "Whoa, easy with the glare!"

She said nothing in response aside from speeding off, making him groan a little and speeding off as well while ensuring no one was really paying attention. And sure enough, he managed to get inside before she could so much as get the door closed and locked. Making her frown at him. "So who the Hell is she exactly?" Asked Jesse with jealousy showing all over.

And making Wally widen his eyes. "Just an ex from before I moved here to Central, I promise!"

"And why are you with me when you could be with her? Who is so much more beautiful then I am."

Wally gaped at her and quickly came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm with you cause I like and care about you. A lot. I'm with you cause I want to be. What I had with her was never serious and what we have between us? That is serious cause you are the present while she's always gonna be the past. Where she'll stay." Declared the young man dead seriously and making her gasp at how serious he was truly being.

"You… You really mean that..." She said with awe in her tone and heart her clenching with a strong amount of affection towards him.

"I do."

Smiling at him with glistening eyes, she kissed him and put everything she felt into it and he was quick to kiss back. The two quickly began to lose themselves in their intimate moment and while Jesse felt awful for how she was being, she was glad for the fact that she knew now just how much Wally truly cared for her. Just as she felt the exact same way for him. Pulling away while biting on his lower lip, something she had quickly learned he liked a lot. She gazed into his eyes while her teeth kept his lower lip trapped between them. And with a burst of speed, they were in her room with the door closed. Pushing him on the bed, he quickly moved up to the headboard and sat against it while she got on his lap. "So umm… There's something I wanna show you."

And show him she did, and he was certainly very appreciative of the yellow bra she had on underneath her shirt that went flying to the floor. "Wow..."

Blushing at that, she reached behind to unclasp her bra so that he could see even more. "Jesse! I'm home!" Came the surprise voice of her dad from beyond her room and making her groan loudly for it.

"Oh my God! He has horrible timing!" Moaned the Speedster while Wally had to sadly agree on that.

He placed several kisses on her exposed chest and even on her neck, kisses that had her shivering in pleasure before he reached her lips. "We'll have our timing when its right." Murmured the young man.

"I sure hope its soon." Said Jesse with a sigh and making Wally grin.

She reluctantly got off of Wally and grabbed her discarded shirt and put it on. And was even wondering if whether or not to yell at her dad about his bad timing! Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Wally's hand and the two left her room to go and say hi to Harry. Wally would even squeeze her hand in silent support, of course she would have to return the favor once her dad started giving her boyfriend mild glares once he realized Wally had been in his daughter's bedroom! "Dad! Cut it out!"

"I could, but its my duty as a father to make him squirm uncomfortably."

"DAD!" Yelled Jesse unhappily and even swatted him on the arm and causing Wally to snicker.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being mean to Wally." Jesse said with a glare.

"I'll keep that in mind." Muttered Harry as he rubbed his arm.

Wally snickered again and wrapped his arm around his girl, feeling grateful for having her in his life. And hoped that they would even have a long time together. Jesse would look at him with a smile on her lips and even give him a kiss on the cheek that made him smile widely. _God I love my present, and hopefully my future._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad to have this one written out! Thought it up a few days ago as well and just only now got around to writing it. May you all have enjoyed!**


	8. We Merrymen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Team Arrow members get a bit chatty with one another while dealing with a gang of thugs. Not only giving Oliver reason to be annoyed, but also giving Susan Williams prime material to help make one or two things really stick out thanks to them!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few days after both 'Ooh, Schnapps!' and 'A Bolt Of Jealousy'.**

* * *

**Papp Park 8:00 PM**

Things had been fairly quiet in the past few days since their first run in with Prometheus and Evelyn's first and only encounter with Rory's Schnapps family recipe. Which meant that sure enough, things would get a little bad. And all thanks to a gang of thugs who thought it would be a grand idea to attack an event being held at Papp Park for no real reason other then because they wanted too. Which had brought Team Arrow out in full force to deal with the large gang of thugs. And much to Oliver's annoyance and Felicity's amusement, along with even Digg finding a small amount of amusement in the whole thing, Evelyn, Curtis, Rene, and even Rory to a certain extent were being rather chatty while they fought off the thugs. The whole thing actually being Rene's doing to begin with! "Hey! I'm just sayin'!"

"I don't think we really fit the name of the 'Merrymen' all that well." Remarked Curtis as he ducked a punch and then gave one of his own to his attacker's jaw.

"Oh come on, man! You know we do! Boss Man is practically Robin Hood! Which makes us his band of Merrymen!"

"A grouchy Robin Hood." Muttered Evelyn as she whacked two thugs in the face with her bow and then swept them off their feet with a leg sweep.

" **Would that make us the third version of it then?** " Wondered Rory as he used his suit's abilities to snatch away a gun and then chuck the former gun toting thug a god distance away while ensuring none of them could shoot Evelyn.

Evelyn shook her head in amusement and some surprise as she honestly hadn't been expecting Rory to join the conversation! "Well, they do say that the third time is the charm in most cases." Curtis said thoughtfully.

"Spartan is obviously Little John." Rene said as he fought off several thugs.

"Who's Maid Marian then?" Evelyn asked curiously before she could even stop herself!

"Lawyer Lady, yo."

" **Not Overwatch?** "

"Nah man, definitely Lawyer Lady. Especially with the way Boss Man and her been circlin' around one another lately. And given their past history? It makes perfect sense to me."

An angry sounding huff could be heard over the comms then. " _You all do know I can hear you, right!? Stop wasting time talking about me being Robin Hood and focus on the thugs!_ "

Various responses were heard from the group, making Oliver nod in satisfaction. " _Not gonna lie, I'm kinda touched you guys think I'm_ _worthy enough to be_ _Little John._ "

" _I dig being compared_ _to_ _Maid Marian too._ " Sounded Laurel's voice over the Comms from the Bunker while Felicity snorted in amusement.

" _Spartan! Canary!_ " Shouted Oliver in annoyance and wondering how in the Hell this was his life now! Made him thankful Roy wasn't here to join in on it! Or Thea for that matter!

Causing Evelyn to giggle her head off and if it wasn't for Curtis, she would have been attacked from behind. Even if he was laughing himself as well. Laurel and Felicity however started to sing on the Comms about Merrymen, prompting a highly amused Rene to join in on it much to Oliver's horror. "I love working with you guys." Called out Curtis as he smashed together the heads of two thugs and then dropped them.

" **Admittedly, I find you all a bit… Strange.** "

Rene could be heard snorting over that one. "You ain't one to talk, Rags."

" **Good point. No wonder I feel at home then.** "

Giggling could be heard from Evelyn again. "Home is great since you guys are part of it!"

A defeated sigh was heard from Oliver as he chose to give it up for the time being. Though he vowed to himself that their next training session would not be pleasant! Well… Even less pleasant anyway! Sometime later after the thugs had been taken care of and the team had headed back to the Bunker would see Oliver groaning and hiding his face under his arms on a table while a report from Susan Williams was finishing up. " _And I think its safe to say that with Robin Hoo-, erm, I mean… Green Arrow and his Band of Merrymen, no one else will think twice of attacking Papp Park in the future. I know I for one am grateful that the Green Arrow and his Merrymen were able to prevent massive damage, and thus allowing the Classic Chevrolet Event to continue onwards. This is Susan Williams with Star Media wishing you all a good night. And I look forward to seeing the future exploits of the aptly named Merrymen!_ "

Singing could be heard from the others and it made Oliver groan even more. Even wishing he was back on Lian Yu instead of having to hear the others sing about what a jolly good fellow he is! The fact Thea was even joining in on it while Quentin stood off to the side with a smug grin on his face made it all even worse in his view! "I can't win."

"But Ollie, you're a jolly good fellow, so you've already won!" Called out Thea cheerfully and making him sigh.

_I miss the horrible alcohol in Russia._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Happy to have gotten this one out as I've been wanting to write it but just never had a chance too until now. May there have been plenty of laughter over it! R and R! Also, kudos to those who get where Papp comes from.**


	9. That Little Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Evelyn in a jaw dropping red dress leaves a certain Ragman a bit stunned.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. As mentioned in another fic, my Ragmis/KidQuick connected fics will be ignoring that jaw dropping reveal from the most recent Arrow episode ending.**

* * *

When she had come out of the bathroom in a jaw dropping red dress, Rory Regan couldn't help but stare with his jaw hanging open at the sight of her. As she looked damned beautiful and he couldn't help but think a thing or two about her that he shouldn't considering her age and their growing friendship. Evelyn had noticeably blushed at his reaction as she attempted to hide her face, though there seemed to be a pleased smile on those lovely lips of her's. A line of thought the Man of Rags had to squash down before it led to some really inappropriate thoughts. "Dude, might wanna close your jaw before you catch Flies." Muttered Rene as he lightly elbowed him in the side.

Making him jerk a little and cough. "Erm, right. Right. S-Sorry. She just looks… Looks really beautiful." Admitted the young man in awe.

Grins could be seen on the faces of the others while Evelyn blushed even more and her smile widened even more as she kept her face ducked away from him. Rory then blushed after he realized what he said. "I uhh, I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep, that you did Rags."

"Hey, when its true, its true." Remarked Curtis with a smile.

Causing Laurel and Felicity to nod in agreement while Oliver just sighed. "Th-Thank you, Rory." Evelyn said softly.

She loved the Hell out of the fact he had such a strong reaction to her in the red dress. And it made her wonder if perhaps this was a sign there was a chance for more then just friendship between them. And if there was, she would gladly run with it until they were definitely more then just friends. God knows she had laid wide awake in her bed thinking about him several times now. Thoughts that she figured might make him blush if he knew of them. "You're welcome." Replied the young man just as softly.

The two ended up staring at one another and it felt like they were the only two in the room at that point in time. Making for the others aside from the good Mayor to grin over it. "Stare adoringly later you two." Ordered the man as it was time to get serious here damn it!

His sudden interruption jolted the two and made them look away from one another while blushing. Snickers were heard from Rene but nobody paid him any mind. Laurel made a suspicious coughing noise and then smiled innocently when Oliver gave her a look before getting things on track and sending the two out to question someone who knew the man that Vigilante was trying to kill. And once they got the information they needed and let the guy go since he hadn't done anything wrong yet, Evelyn decided to try her hand at something. "So, buy a girl dinner?" She asked her masked crush with a smile.

Making him stop in his tracks as they walked towards their transport in the alleyway. " **Umm… What?** " Asked the man as that felt like a loaded question to him!

_Please don't try and play dumb with me, Rory. I know you know what I'm getting at here._

"I know you were checking me out earlier, so do you wanna take me out for dinner?" She asked him slowly.

Rory pulled back his mask to show a confused look on his face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Walking up to him, she tilted her head to the side as her eyes looked up at him. "No, silly. I'm trying to get YOU to take ME on one. I like you, Rory, and I get the feeling you like me like that too."

"Evelyn… You're 17, I'm 24, that just wouldn't be right at all."

"Age of consent is 16 here. And trust me when I say that I am very much for consenting where you're concerned." Countered the girl firmly and a smile on her lips.

And before he could do or say anything, she leaned up and kissed him and took joy in the fact he didn't fight her off. Once she pulled back, she noticed his eyes were closed and she grinned and pecked him on the lips again. "Just think about it, okay? I think we'd be really good for one another." She told him softly and then walked around him and off to their transport.

Making him open his eyes and watch her as she walked on with a sway to her hips that made him let out a breath. "Oh boy… Bubbe, I'm in trouble." Muttered the man and then muttered some more in Hebrew as he walked on to the transport to get on out of here.

Naturally, Evelyn wouldn't make it easy on him either and wouldn't until he gave into her much to Rene, Curtis, Laurel, Thea, and Felicity's vast amusement. Though Oliver found himself debating if whether or not to give Rory a talk about the whole thing. Prompting Digg to make a remark about the rising of Daddy Oliver much to the man's dislike!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, I'm a stinker. Bubbe is Yiddish/Hebrew for Grandmother. I have a KidQuick fic next in mind to begin working on later tonight. After that, I'm gonna do my version of a Birds Of Prey fic that is connected with the Ragmis content. R and R!**


	10. Wally's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wally goes missing a few days after he had his Speed stolen from him, Jesse grows worried and searches for him.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I do own a figure of Blink from the Age of Apocalypse though. And unless otherwise stated, this is also part of my KidQuick/Ragmis 'Verse and takes place several days after the most recent Flash episode. But with Savitar taking Wally's Speed Powers from him since in this 'Verse, he's already got them after the events of 'Mentor Oliver Rides Again!' And warning: May wanna grab some tissue before reading this.**

* * *

Now at first, Jesse hadn't thought anything of it, that her boyfriend was just sleeping or focusing on some homework as a means to distract himself from the fact that Savitar had took his Speed from him and it was why he hadn't texted or called her back. But by 6:20 PM that day, she had grown damned worried about him and even tried looking for him at any place she knew he might be. Unfortunately, she'd end up being unable to find him much to her increasing worry and fear. Making her think that perhaps Alchemy and Savitar may have kidnapped him for their own twisted reasons. And so, with a push in her Speed, she sped over to STAR Labs to find out if anyone there knew where he might be. As she was getting scared for him and his possible fate. They may have been together for a short time now, but she cared so much for Wally and the thought of losing him scared her more then anything else in the world.

And once she got to the Main Cortex and saw Joe West himself, Jesse quickly got over to him. "Joe! Please tell me you know where Wally is!"

He looked at her with a startled look on his face and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy and calm down, okay? Now what's goin' on exactly with that boy of mine?"

"I… I hadn't heard from him all day today and it started to worry me. Cause I thought he mighta been sleeping or doing homework to focus on that instead of what Savitar did to him. So I went to see him but I can't, I can't find him anywhere!" She exclaimed fearfully and with glistening eyes.

Making Joe look at her in surprise and worry himself. He had been none too happy when his boy lost his Speed. Something he'd been longing for and then to lose it in the way he did? It just broke the man's heart that it had happened to him. And God knows he didn't believe for a second that this Savitar guy was a God. As in his view, there was only one God and he's up in Heaven. But Joe knew that Savitar would be defeated in the end by his kids, just as they had done so with countless other threats in the past. No matter how long it took them to do so. "You said you checked everywhere right?" Asked the man soothingly as a thought occurred to him then and there.

"Yeah, I have. Do, do you know anywhere else I can check? Cause I'm starting to get really worried!"

"Hey, hey, hey, its gonna be okay. I promise. Have you tried the Harry Lampert Cemetery?"

Jesse gave him a look of confusion, wondering why on Earth he would even suggest that. "Umm… No? Should I have?"

Joe let out a breath. "He never told you did he?"

"Tell me what!?"

"That his mother died shortly after he came here about 7 months ago." Informed the man sadly.

And making the young Speedster's eyes widen in shock and surprise. "Oh, oh my God." Whispered the girl in sadness.

She had no idea about that and it made her wonder why her boyfriend had never said anything. As she too knew what it was like to lose a mother, especially at the age of 10 years old. And had she known, she would have done everything she could to be there for him. Wally had been without his mother for seven months now and on top of that, he's had his Speed stolen from him to make it even worse for him. And it broke her heart horribly. "Thanks Joe." She told him seriously and then hugged him before speeding off.

Leaving Joe behind where he was and feeling thankful that this girl was in his son's life. It took Jesse a matter of seconds to find the cemetery Joe had told her about and to finally find her boyfriend, who was on his knees in front of a grave and it made tears come down her face at seeing him in such a position. Walking up quietly so as not to disturb him, she could hear him talking to his mother's headstone. "Its… Its hard momma. It really is. Sometimes I don't even wanna get out of bed cause I know you won't be downstairs to greet me with a hug and a kiss. And now, and now that I've had my Speed stolen from me… Its even worse. If it wasn't for dad, Iris, Jesse, and everybody else… I don't know what I'd do. I'm sorry I haven't shown up sooner to visit you. I just, I just couldn't do it until now and I seriously wish you could meet Jesse… Cause I think you'd really love her, momma."

He idly tore out pieces of long grass to help ensure his mom's gravesite looked good while he spoke to her and his sad and soft words made Jesse cry even more. Sitting on her knees next to him, she reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing him to look at her with red eyes of his own. "Your dad told me, baby." She near whispered to his unspoken question and getting a nod for it.

"And I think I would have loved her too." Added Jesse seconds later.

Wally gave her a watery but grateful smile as she hugged him tightly and making him wrap his arms around her so he could hug her back just as tightly while they cried their hearts out. "When I didn't hear from you all day today, or couldn't even find you… I got, I got so scared, Wally. I got scared that Alchemy and Savitar took you."

"I'm… I'm sorry Jess, I really am. Was just layin' in my bed all day, thinkin' about everything until I found myself out here… I had my Speed and I loved every second of havin' it. And now I don't have it anymore cause of those two and I hate it."

"We'll get it back, I don't know how, but we'll get it back." She told him seriously and he hoped like Hell she was right.

"I miss my momma, baby." Suddenly cried the young man.

"I miss mine too. So, so much!" She told him as both began to cry harder while they held on to one another. Never wanting to let go of the other.

And after what felt like hours, their tears stopped as they continued to hold on to one another, feeling even more closer together then ever as they turned their heads as one and looked at Francine West's tombstone. "I love you, momma. And this? This is Jesse Wells, my seriously amazing girlfriend."

"Hi there, Mrs. West. I'm, I'm sorry we never got to meet and I really wish we could have. And I have to say… You raised a really great son. One I'm happy to have met and fall for." Said the girl with a light blush from her boyfriend's compliment.

Wally had a light blush of his own from her words. "I'm just as happy to have met and fallen for you too."

Smiling at him, she lightly kissed him before looking back to his mother. The two stayed like they were for a little while longer and even feeling a cool breeze on them. Making Jesse wonder if perhaps Mrs. West was reaching out to them in her own way and saying as much. Causing Wally to smile. "That, that would be great." He said softly and even if that wasn't the case at all, he whole heartedly embraced that cool breeze.

They stayed a little while longer before saying good bye and making promises to come back as soon as possible. The two kept their arms wrapped around one another as they left the cemetery, feeling emotionally drained but also a little stronger as a couple. Wally would even find himself falling even more for his Jesse Quick and would gain a strong amount of determination to get back his Speed thanks to her and her support of him.


	11. Roy Harper: Free Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper is finally a free man after months of hiding out and using a different identity to avoid being caught.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

For some time now, Oliver Queen had been working on a secret project of his sometime after he'd been elected as Mayor of Star City. A project that not too many people knew about and had even seen him going above and beyond to get it to work to a satisfying conclusion. Even working alongside Washington's own Governor Jay Inslee and even learning a little from him as well. Said secret project being Roy Harper's freedom and being declared alive again so that he wouldn't have to hide out anymore and could home finally. Roy himself was fully on board with the idea and helped out however he could. And the day finally came when Oliver and Governor Inslee were able to make a very important announcement. An announcement that took place in front of City Hall and Roy was hidden somewhere in the crowd as well as per Oliver and Inslee's idea. That and to surprise Thea even more since Oliver knew his sister still loved Roy a great deal. And he wanted his sister to be happy and he knew Roy would make her happy.

Thea stood near him as he and Inslee stood behind the podium with the crowd of onlookers, of which his team minus Digg was in attendance for. Susan Williams was even there too in her capacity as a reporter and he knew his kind of sort of girlfriend was chomping at the bit to find out what the big secret he was planning to announce today after he'd teased her about it the night before. And sure, he and Laurel were circling around one another again, but she was of the opinion he needed to get Susan out of his system before they could even do anything again. As she could tell he was starting to like the reporter, even though she hoped the woman wouldn't end up hurting Ollie in the end. "Thank you all for coming today. For some time now, I and Governor Inslee have been working on a secret project together. One that while it won't benefit the city over all, it will benefit one particular individual. An individual who has been long thought to be dead after taking the fall for the vigilante known as the Arrow. Whom as we've learned, is still alive and well and now going by the Green Arrow."

He paused for a moment before speaking again while Thea looked at him with a suspicion growing in her mind and trying not to be too hopeful about it at the same time in case she was wrong. "The Green Arrow came forward after he learned of what we were doing to help Mr. Harper and provided us information that was vital to bringing Mr. Harper back from the dead, and more importantly, a free man." Murmurs were being heard through out the crowd and Thea was looking quite shocked herself about all this.

Inslee then took over. "And I would like to personally announce that after much work, though it took a considerable amount of time, time I was happy to spend on this effort, that young Roy Harper is officially declared alive and well. And more importantly, a free man. Mr. Harper, wherever you are at this moment, I hope you are watching this and I promise that this is completely real. So come on home, son. Come on home."

Tears were welling up in Thea's eyes while Susan was giving Oliver a very impressed look. One he noticed as well and mouthed out the question 'How am I doing with that one month now'? Causing her to smirk at him and give him a thumb's up. "I'll do you one better." Announced a loud voice, making many turn to the source of it.

Which was a man wearing a fairly large jacket and his face hidden by the jacket's hood. Which was soon pushed back to reveal Roy Harper himself! "I'm already here."

Murmurs swept through out the crowd while Oliver and Inslee nodded approvingly with smiles on their faces. "ROY!" Yelled Thea and rushed to him with the crowd quickly moving out of her way.

And she soon jumped into his waiting arms where he hugged her tightly to him with his eyes closed. And once he put her back on her feet, the two shared a tender kiss between one another while never letting go of the other. Cheers went up into the air in the crowd and all around town, and even over in Central too for the Flash crew. The Merrymen looked at one another and nodded in eager happiness as this meant that the first of the Merrymen was back. And hopefully looking to kick some bad guy ass too! Quentin Lance could hardly believe the whole thing and was even weeping as he felt the guilt related to Roy leave his body. He hoped the kid would be able to forgive him in his part in things. Laurel and Felicity both were cheering the loudest for Roy and his reunion with Thea while Diggle was smiling in approval from where he had to hide out at. And he for one couldn't wait to hug the kid as soon as he could. As he had missed him being around. Sin herself also couldn't wait to talk with Roy as she had missed having him around! And was damned glad to see Abercrombie and the Princess back together as it should be.

Roy Harper: Glades born, first vigilante trained by Oliver Queen himself, and now known as a free man.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed this one!**


	12. We Merry Thankers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams gather together at the farmhouse for a day of Thanks and Turkey.

**Disclaimer: Cause what better way to celebrate Thanksgiving then by writing this? Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Sometime after Felicity had came to the conclusion that she really had no business in preventing Oliver and Thea from being in their rightful home, and thus promptly moved out, Thea had the great idea to invite everyone over for Thanksgiving. Something Oliver had been initially reluctant to at first until Thea and Laurel wore him down over it much to the amusement of everyone else. And so, choosing to use the farm house on the outskirts of Central City rather then the Loft so that Digg wouldn't have to be all that careful about staying hidden, Oliver invited his team, along with Barry's for Thanksgiving. Even inviting Mari but she was unable to come due to other commitments that she wouldn't be able to finish until after the holiday had passed. He would have invited the Legends but since there was no real way to do that, he and the others left it alone but hoped they might end up there anyway. Of course, Oliver was a little apprehensive over the fact that Cisco had brought Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart, a known criminal to the dinner as his date.

But had chosen to leave it alone since she wasn't causing any issues aside from glaring hotly at Barry. And the archer had a feeling that was probably related to Barry's messing about with time and all that. Something he'd been meaning to have a word with him about but had yet to do so and would when the time was appropriate. And while there was noticeable tension between Cisco and Barry, Oliver was thankful for the fact that there was no jealousy going on from Kendra's part due to her past with Cisco. He was also glad for the fact that there was no tension within his own team after Evelyn came clean recently about the fact that Prometheus once tried to recruit her to join him but she told him no. Explaining further that she was afraid of what they would think of her after that and was relieved when no one judged her for it. Rory was even proud of her for having come forward and telling that lunatic no. And while he and Felicity didn't really celebrate the holiday, they still came to the dinner regardless.

Something Evelyn had noticeably liked for that matter given how she was acting around him, which in Felicity's view was a far nicer sight to witness then how her mother was being around Quentin. Who were apparently making up. Susan had been unable to make it due to other commitments as well and while he liked her, Oliver felt relieved since that meant they all would be able to talk openly and not have to hide things. Such as discussing ways to take down a supposed God of Speed and get back Wally's Speed that had been stolen from him for example. And as the day went on and everyone enjoyed themselves, the Legends would even show up at one point while bringing their own dishes. Making for a fairly happy Quentin in the process and a somewhat saddened Lisa since this only served as a reminder for her that her big brother had died saving the world and time itself.

Causing Cisco to wrap an arm around her and kiss her on the head, a gesture she appreciated a lot. The fact Cecil wasn't there was a good thing too as she was off with her own family enjoying the holiday. Though Joe had ended up leaving right when they were setting the table to go be with her and it was a good thing Patty was used to the strangeness Barry's life had in it or she would have more than likely tried to arrest Lisa and Mick. The fact Mari's descendant was there with them was an interesting thing too and they had to be careful not to give Amaya too much information lest that change things where Mari was concerned. Lisa had even quietly made a remark to Cisco that it looked like her second brother and the animal lady were getting interestingly close, causing the engineer to wonder about a few things involving Mari's lineage and Mick himself before shaking those thoughts away. As he did not want to get that kind of disturbing imagery stuck in his head thank you very much!

Martin Stein was relieved to know that the mysterious girl in his visions turned out to be his daughter rather then another lover thanks to his messing with time when he shouldn't have. Allowing for Jax to poke fun of him for it while Sara reminded him that he needed to take better care in the future before he ended up doing something he'd end up regretting that couldn't be changed. And once the table was ready and the food ready to be devoured, everyone talked of what they were thankful for, leaving for Oliver to be last as he stood up with a drink in hand. "First of all, thank you for coming. Even if I was somewhat reluctant about this to begin with but I'm glad it happened. And Barry? Please, remain where you are as I don't want to have to put two arrows in you again."

Snickers were heard and the Speedster gulped over that while Patty glared at him. "What about me?" Asked Jesse cheekily.

Oliver looked at her for a moment. "It'll be one arrow."

"What!? Why one arrow!? That's not fair!" Grumbled Barry with a pout.

"Well, other then the fact she's not stealing my moment. Its completely fair"

Laughter erupted from the group after that. "That's my girl." Called out Wally with a smile on his face.

"You mean that's MY girl." Retorted Harry.

Jesse groaned. "Dad!"

Laughter could be heard again and Oliver waited for it to die down before speaking again. "As I was saying, I'm happy to have all of you here and it is my hope that we will have more moments like these in the years to come. No matter the threats that come our way. I'm thankful to know and have each and everyone one of you in my life."

And if anyone noticed how he was staring at Laurel as he finished the last of his speech, none of them chose to comment on it. "LET'S EAT!" Called out Roy and cheers erupted.

"A most adequate speech, husband." Complimented Nyssa.

"I certainly try my best, wife." Returned the man as he raised his glass to her while Sara snickered over the whole thing.

All in all, good times were had, even when Rory and Evelyn were caught making out in a closet and leading to a lot of embarrassment on Rory's part since it had been Evelyn's idea to begin with! Of course, Sara and Nyssa were massively unapologetic when they were caught however!

* * *

**Author's Notes: May your Thanksgiving day have been a great one for those of you that celebrated it!**


	13. Don't Worry, We Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what were the Merrymen, Jesse, and Wally up too while Oliver, Barry, and the others were dealing with aliens of all things?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in the 'Merrymen 'Verse.**

* * *

Shortly after helping grab up some bit of tech from a woman who was more than likely a bit cracked in the head considering what she'd done to herself and Rene had gained a little more trust towards those with powers, the Merrymen had decided to relax a bit. Though the team consisting of Rene, Evelyn, Curtis, Rory, Roy, and Laurel made sure to be available in case something came up. After the Birds Of Prey had been formed, Laurel had decided to start wearing her outfit more and more thanks in part to some crafty lying on Lyla's part about her new involvement with ARGUS. Thus allowing for the Lawyer to be able to use the suit without having to give up her job, though there was a few stipulations involved in the whole thing. Such as not being able to suit up for everyday outings to fight crime, or going to court against those she'd apprehended in certain cases. And after Thea was brought back from Central, Laurel was quite concerned about the girl, especially after the rather tight hug she'd gotten.

All Sara would say is that she, herself, Ollie, Ray, and Digg had been put into a simulation by the Dominators and they'd seen things in there. Things that Thea hadn't wanted to give up at first cause of much it meant to her. Sara also warned her that Ollie would likely be the same but not as strong as Thea in her reaction. Which really made Laurel curious about the whole thing but so far didn't ask as it wasn't really her business. But she would be there for the young girl as much as she needed. But then trouble came a calling in the form of Lonnie 'Anarky' Machin and his new friends he dubbed 'The Anarkists'. Featuring two of Central City's Meta-Humans, LaShawn 'Peek-a-Boo' Baez and someone Cisco referred to simply as 'Balla'. An apparent angry teenger who could form round objects from his hands. How Lonnie had managed to get out of jail was anyone's guess but the Merrymen minus Thea as she was not in a good place to be helping with that kind of thing, went to go and deal with them.

Along with Jesse 'Quick' Wells and Wally West, who had refused to stay behind and would help fight off the bad guys even without powers. Course, he had to don a mask to avoid being found out and had ended up using Digg's old Spartan helmet. He knew he was gonna get his ass chewed out later on by his dad and sister, along with Barry too but he just didn't care. He had to get involved no matter what as the group needed all the help they could get. And it was his unfortunate luck that he had ended up getting to go one on one with the guy who could shoot round ball like objects from his hands! He was also getting tired of the kid's angry yelling about jocks and claiming he was one as well as he hid behind a trash can to avoid being hit by those damned balls. "Kid, you SERIOUSLY need anger management." Called out Wally in annoyance.

"SCREW YOU! MY ANGER WILL END WHEN ALL BULLYING IS FOREVER DEAD!"

Baez and Jesse came in between the two in their game of cat and mouse and Wally couldn't help but wonder if his girl was as annoyed as he was right now with their opponents. Hell, at least the others were handling common thugs. Thugs with training but without any powers thankfully. "Man, am I glad to be doin' somethin' like this instead of dealin' with crazy ass people who put technology into themselves!" Called out Wild Dog as he decked one of Anarky's men.

"I just had to be visiting a friend when that happened." Grumbled Artemis sourly.

As she thought it was kinda cool to fight someone like that! Especially when getting to fight alongside the Flash himself! And apparently with a real life alien from another universe too! " **Perhaps you'll be lucky enough to join in on the next time for such an occasion, Artemis.** " Called out Ragman soothingly as he threw away several of the bad guys.

His words making the girl smile happily and for Wild Dog to shake his head. "Hell no, don't you two even start the cutesy crap here."

"We're not making you lonely are we? Cause we could find you a girlfriend if you wanted." Said Artemis in seriousness as she whacked a guy in the head with her bow.

"You think there could be a market for Vigilante Dating?" Wondered Fair Play to himself as he ducked a few attacks and then used the other guy's momentum to help him fall hard to the ground.

Ragman chuckled over the comms while Wild Dog growled in annoyance. "Ladies and men, need not only someone to love but someone to protect you against all sorts of threats? Well, Vigilante Dating is just the site you need." Called out Curtis seconds later and causing laughter to erupt from Evelyn, Rory, Jesse, Laurel, and Roy despite the fact it could have gotten them hurt.

Rene just growled again as he pistol whipped the guy he was fighting. " **I like it.** "

"I think it could use a little work." Commented Evelyn thoughtfully as she put an arrow in someone's knee.

"I hate you guys." Grumbled Rene to himself.

"You guys are weird, you know that?" Came Wally's voice as he threw them strange looks from behind his trash can lid.

A shrug came from Curtis as he flipped an Anarkist over his shoulder and then decked him in the face to knock him out. "Part of our charm!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY BURNING PASSION FOR THE RED CLAD SPEEDY OF MY DREAMS!" Yelled out Lonnie angrily as he continued to face off against Laurel and Roy.

"I wasn't!" Retorted the woman in annoyance.

"Yeah, she was laughing at something the others said over the comms." Explained Arsenal helpfully.

He then tried to punch at Lonnie but the man caught his fist. "Also, keep MY girlfriend out of your sick dreams."

Using some force, he kicked at the man's knee, causing for Lonnie to lose his grip on the hand and stumble back a bit. The man looked at him with an expression on his face. "YOUR girlfriend!? YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? YOU AREN'T EVEN WORTHY OF HAVING HER!"

Snarling came from Lonnie as he charged at Roy, who would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't for the fact he had an angry anarchist coming at him. The two met in an exchange of fists as the anarchist continued to insult Roy until Laurel decided enough was enough and whacked him hard in the head with her baton. Effectively knocking him out. "Thanks." Muttered Arsenal seriously.

Laurel merely smiled at him. "No problem."

A clang was heard, making them and the others look towards the source of it. Revealing Balla to now be on the ground knocked out. Courtesy of Wally having thrown his trash can lid at him like he'd seen Captain America do in the movies. "Holy crap, I seriously did not expect to see that work!"

Jesse suddenly appeared, dropping Peek-a-Boo near her and soundly kissing Wally then and there. "Nice job." She told him happily and causing him to beam at her.

"Thanks babe."

The remaining Anarkists were soon handled by Jesse and the group was carted off to jail. Though she had to speed off to Central real quick to provide something for them to prevent Peek-a-Boo and Balla from escaping. Once they were all back the Bunker save for Wally and Jesse as they'd headed on back to Central, they all felt a sense of relief. "Well, that was fun." Remarked Roy offhandedly.

"I'm not sure we have the same definition of fun." Remarked Curtis.

Roy merely shrugged at him with a grin on his face, as he was still quite happy to be back out in the field. "I don't know, considering you and the others were talking about Vigilante dating websites, I would think you would have the same definition." Remarked Laurel in amusement.

Curtis looked to her for a moment and then realized she had a point. "You just might have a point there."

"My dating life is just fine, thank you very much." Grumbled Rene crossly and causing those present to grin in amusement.

"Keep telling yourself that. But I think if you did have one, you'd be a lot less grumpy." Said Rory.

Evelyn just nodded in agreement as the guy was right after all! An eye roll came from the man as he shook his head and walked off. Everyone soon headed out too for a bit for whatever reason, though for Laurel and Roy, theirs was Thea. Something she greatly appreciated as she seriously needed them at the moment. Thea however would definitely be out on the streets helping the team some time later however when the Dominators began to attack, as she was looking for some payback on them for the whole simulation they had forced her and the others through. Wally had ended up tied to a chair by an unhappy Iris to prevent him from going out and helping Jesse when she took on the Dominators with Linda Park's help while the main team took on the main force much to his annoyance. His being tied up would gain a few laughs later on once they saw him in that position. But Jesse would be quick to untie her boyfriend nicely enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this. And as for why Linda is involved? Let's just say it relates to the Birds Of Prey fic I'm working on. Also, if I have ended up causing anyone to be seriously bothered by the Rory/Evelyn content, I deeply apologize for it as I honestly had no intention of doing so.**


	14. Rise Of The Birds Of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girls night in results in the rise of something new.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place about a week before the Merrymen Thanksgiving fic.**

* * *

It'd initially been Thea's idea about two days prior to the event itself, an idea for the girls in their circle to meet up and hang out at the Loft minus Felicity. Said Loft finally being back in the rightful hands of Thea and Oliver after the Blonde had a certain realization about things. Though a subtle remark on Thea's part may have had something to do with it. And so, Laurel made a call or two and when the time came, Evelyn, Nyssa, Tatsu Yamashiro, Sin, Caitlin Snow, Lyla Michaels-Diggle, Jesse 'Quick' Wells, and Linda Park. Who also happened to be doing a little night time heroics as the impeccably dressed Dr. Light in a color modified version of the outfit. Iris, Patty, and Mari had all declined for various reasons involving work, or work and Barry in Patty's case. And while they liked Felicity up to a point, Thea just didn't want the girl around after she'd over heard the Blonde saying something rather insulting towards Ollie recently. And she knew if Felicity was around, something would likely get said and thus ruining the night altogether.

Thea was just honestly glad that relationship was done and over with since it was quite clear the girl wasn't exactly a good choice for her brother. The fact she had gotten bored of their vigilante free lifestyle when it was her who wanted it to begin with after practically making Ollie break his word to the people of Star that he would never leave them again had also put a bad taste in her mouth. And once all the ladies were at the Loft, the good times began. Though it was a pity Sara couldn't be there for it but since there was no actual way to contact her cause of the supposed time traveling she was doing, they didn't have much choice in the matter. And Thea had to admit that it was kind of weird seeing Nyssa of all people look so relaxed and carefree. Even the slightly stoicness Tatsu had going had lessened up nicely enough.

Whether or not it was cause of the good company or the small amount of alcohol they had there was another thing entirely in Tatsu's case. Thea had also idly wondered a time or two about what Roy was up too with his freedom as he'd yet to suit up again, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Especially with whatever her brother had dragged him, Rory, Curtis, and Rene off for a few miles outside of town. Laurel had suspected it was just some guy training time or some such since it tended to take something fairly big for Ollie to go with something else that resembled good times these days. And while things had been a bit on the tense side back home after Wally had his Speed stolen from him, along with Caitlin going off the deep end for a short time, and the fall out between Cisco and Barry, both Caitlin and Jesse were really glad to be here with the rest of the girls.

As both were starting to feel a lot more closer to them then previously. Nyssa had been slightly stand offish with Evelyn concerning what she'd nearly done to the Black Canary mantle but had eventually lessened up much to the girl's relief. Though the smirk on Laurel's face when the dark haired former assassin vowed to help in her training made a foreboding feeling well up in Evelyn's stomach with a noticeable gulp. "Easy, child, I will not be too harsh in your training. I've a feeling my husband would not be too pleased by it if I did so."

"H-Husband?" Asked the girl hesitantly.

"Mmm, you know him as Oliver Queen."

This made the eyes of those not in the know widen in great surprise! "When did that happen!?" Asked Linda in shock.

As even with the decline of the Queen name in recent years, something like that would have been big news! "Her father thought something that wasn't the case at all and did a few things to make it happen quietly." Lied Laurel smoothly while Sin choked on her beer.

"Holy s**t, and here I thought Blondie would have gotten him to the altar first!"

"Believe you me, young Cindy, I would have preferred it if Felicity Smoak had. Would have saved me a lot of grief." Groused Nyssa good naturedly and causing laughter to erupt.

As it is, while she didn't have too high of an opinion on Felicity, if the girl wanted that stubborn fool, she was welcome to him. Though to be honest, she was glad her husband had used his brain to not try for a relationship with the Blonde IT again. "Hey Laurel, maybe you should ask Nyssa for advice when it comes to having Ollie for a husband." Teased Thea.

Laurel shot her a look for that one and got the girl sticking her tongue out at her in return much to the amusement of the others. "No thanks, Speedy, I'm good."

"If it helps you, I can speak from experience that Oliver can handle children fairly well." Remarked a til then mostly quiet Tatsu in fond rememberance.

"Though Akio certainly always had him on his toes."

Amused snorts could be heard after that. "I'll… I'll keep that in mind." Replied a lightly blushing Laurel as she remembered another little boy back during Ollie's first year back.

And how Ollie had been with him. Thinking of Taylor ended up reminding Laurel that she needed to email him soon since they had tended to talk with one another from time to time since he considered her to be his big protective sister. A compliment that had made her eyes glisten the first time he'd even said anything about it too. "Yeah, he was even pretty good with me back when I was younger." Remarked Thea with a grin.

"Well you're his sister so that's a given." Tried Laurel while still lightly blushing.

Thea merely shook her head with that grin still in place while everyone else gave looks of amusement over the whole thing. "As someone who is a widow… Make sure you cherish every single moment you have with him. Well, if it happens again anyway." Added Caitlin with a sad smile on her face.

Tatsu nodded in agreement over that one. "I agree.

Hugs were quickly given to both ladies, especially a tight one from Laurel who whispered to Caitlin that she would do exactly that. An idea then came to Linda, one that while she didn't think would work, would at least make things be a bit less somber. "Sooo, I've got an idea." Stated the Sports reporter with a grin.

And causing everyone to look her way. "If it involves half naked strippers, I'm gonna have to say no." Joked Thea.

"Hey, I wanna see half naked strippers!" Sin called out and sparking laughter in the group.

Once she got herself under control, Linda continued on with a smile. "Well, that's a good idea too. But we can come back to that later. But seriously though, why don't we all get into our special outfits and go out for a night out on the town? Kick some ass, save some lives, and maybe knock back a drink or two like we're already doing? Show a little girl power."

This made the ladies all look at one another for a moment and then Thea looked to Linda with a big grin on her face. "I know I'm retired and all… But, I say… Let's go for it!"

Cheers went up, aside from Laurel who tried to bring a little order to the whole thing. "Hey, come on now guys. You all know I'm not allowed to wear the suit after what happened last year that caused a few stipulations to be made for me to continue to be a Lawyer. Not to mention the District Attorney."

"And I'm not exactly combat material like you guys are." Remarked Sin.

Caitlin added her own two cents to Sin's words as well. It'd be Lyla however that would have a good idea. "Don't worry about it, Laurel. We'll just say that ARGUS had special need for you to be in the Black Canary outfit so that you won't have to worry about violating anything. Cause hey, government agencies trump local ones after all. And myself, Cindy, and Caitlin can remain in the Bunker to keep watch over all of you and provide intel when needed."

Laurel glowered at the woman who merely grinned back unrepentantly. A sigh came from the woman shortly afterwards. "If this goes South, I'm totally going to be blaming you for it."

"Fair enough."

Cheers went out and Nyssa was perhaps uncharacteristically the loudest as she was most proud and happy to see Laurel doing this. "Glades are never gonna be the same after this. Again." Muttered Sin in amusement as she took a big gulp of her drink.

Everyone was out the door shortly while ensuring it was locked. And Sin's words would definitely come true that night as the girls would kick all kinds of ass and become known as the Birds Of Prey. Felicity was none too happy about her babies being used for the whole thing and being left out and Oliver for once used his brain to leave things alone where the women were concerned much to the amusement of the guys. Lyla's cover up story for Laurel would thankfully work as well, thus making it so that she wouldn't have to deal with any kind of fall out from donning the Black Canary outfit once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I do want to go further then one chapter with this one. But only if there's any interest from you guys.**


	15. Enter The Golem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun toting trouble makers causes Rory Regan to get involved in stopping them.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is set in the Merrymen 'Verse and is my attempt at doing a solo Rory involving his Jewish heritage. Hopefully I do a fairly good job with this despite the fact I'm no where near Jewish and only have any information I can come across online to do this story with. And because being called a 'Pedophilliac Apologist' left a bad taste in my mouth, this universe will no longer include a focus on Ragmas as a developing couple but more as friends only. As this would also prevents problems for those who are triggered by adult with teenager relationships.**

**Events of the mid-season finale have also yet to happen as well in this story. Though I'm likely to ignore Billy's death at any rate.**

* * *

December was riding strong and the holiday spirit was high in the air for days on end. Even for those who celebrated something other then Christmas like Rory Regan for example. And lately, he'd been down in the Glades helping provide his fellow Jewish people a helping hand when needed after a little soul searching on his part towards the end of November. Oliver hadn't exactly approved of his solo adventures but so far had yet to stop him from doing it. His fellow team mates even sometimes joined him on his patrols in the area as well. Though it would be awhile before Evelyn did as the girl needed some time from him after he put his foot down about them due to a few beliefs he had about things between them. Not to mention Mr. Lance having a quiet word with him about her as well. The more time Rory spent with the Jewish community, the more he became known. Both as himself and as Ragman. Allowing him to even learn that his suit had been seen during World War 2 for a time, which had been mind blowing for him as well.

And also making him think back to how one of his relatives had served in the war until something had made him flee to America. He, along with several rather smart teenagers had also taken to building a replica of the Golem. Or at least what they felt what the figure of their people looked like at any rate. This project also helped to keep their minds off some of the troubles their area had been having recently with some gun toting jerks who were mainly looking to cause problems for no real reason at all. And it had been slowly escalating cause of the fact quite a few weren't willing to put up with their antics. His Ragman alter ego was also helping in dealing with them too and he had a feeling it was only serving to make them angry as well. Recon by himself and Rene had yet to come up with any information on where they were basing themselves but Rory had the feeling it was only a matter of time before they found it. Course they could always use Curtis and Felicity's expertise but Rene was of the opinion that sometimes, doing things the old fashioned way was a lot better.

As they couldn't always rely on the tech stuff to get them through things. Not to mention it only dulled their abilities if they continually relied on tech. Rory thought he had a point but Felicity hadn't been too happy about it after she ended up over hearing the conversation. But wisely left it alone, though a part of her looked forward to when they needed the tech help to find the gun toting bad guys. Unknown to her however, Curtis had secretly cooked up a little gizmo and given it to Rory in the event he could use it on one of the get away cars should things get too serious. And little did Rory know, things would definitely get to that level while one day he and a few teens were down in the basement of the only Synagogue the Glades had and was presided over by one Rabbi Berl. A kindly man with a greying beard who you could spend hours conversing with. Rory and the kids were almost finished with the construction of the Golem too and would soon start to place it together.

The pieces had also been made out of clay and none of them were quite sure if they wanted to paint them or leave as is. But they figured if it was going to happen, it would happen. And if not, then that was that. "Ah, I am most happy to see the youth putting their minds to constructive uses rather then destructive ones." Greeted Rabbi Berl happily as he came down to the basement where they were.

Of course it hadn't been the first time he'd said something like that but it was still none the less very true. A girl named Becky smiled in happiness and said something in sign language to him. As while she wasn't deaf, she was mute and it was because of that that Rory had chosen to learn sign language so he could communicate better with her and others who 'spoke' the language. Rabbi Berl laughed in return and clapped her on the shoulder. "And tell your mother I give my thanks for the wonderful Cinnamon Cookies and Mandel Bread. Made me feel like I was back home!"

She smiled at him while the others shook their heads in amusement over the old man and his ways. Berl then gave his attention to Rory as he was finishing up one of the finger attachments. "Ah, Rory, good to see you my young friend. How goes the day for you?"

"So far, so good. Helping the kids out is always enjoyable." Said Rory with a smile and wondered if he could somehow convince Oliver to come out here as the Mayor.

His efforts to improve the city were slow going but were still being seen and maybe having something done for the area he tended to hang out in these days would be quite beneficial. And maybe give Oliver some more good ground with Susan even though there was a rumor that things weren't all that great between the two ever since the Dominators. "Helping always does soothe the soul as I've learned."

Rory nodded at that in agreement, though a big part of him wished that he could be doing this for his fellow people in Havenrock. Sensing the slight down turn in his mood, Berl placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, making the young man nod at him gratefully as the older man was aware of where Rory was originally from. The loss of Havenrock had truly been horrifying in the older man's eyes and to know that only one of its people still walked the Earth was a heavy burden. A commotion from upstairs could be heard, making Berl wonder what that could be and quickly went to check it out. Seconds later, arguing could be heard and a concerned Rory went up to see what was going on with the teens following behind. "As I have told you before! I will not give into your demands!" Came the angry sounding voice of Rabbi Berl and making Rory and the kids frown.

Their eyes widened in alarm when one of the more recognizable gun toting trouble makers put a gun to the Rabbi's face with a snarl. "You will if you don't want this place burned to the ground."

"I would sooner allow it to burn and then re-build then to give into the demands of evil."

A sneer came across the man's face after that. "HEY! Let go of him!" Commanded Rory as he came forward.

But soon stopped once the man threatened to shoot the Rabbi. "Stay out of this boy! This is between me and the old f**k here."

Whimpers could be heard from the kids and Rory turned to give them re-assuring looks before turning back to face the man and the Rabbi. "Look, if you're wanting money, I'm afraid this House has none and the last thing we need is more violence happening."

Roughly shoving the Rabbi away, the gun wielding man stomped up to Rory who was looking calm as can be and got in his face. "Oh, I think we need more violence happening pretty boy! Now… GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"

"If you insist." Said Rory and before the man knew it, he found himself on the ground and unarmed and groaning in pain.

"Although, I suppose that's not exactly what you wanted."

Cussing up a storm, the man forced himself up and lunged at Rory, who easily stepped out of the way and put out his foot to let the man trip over it. Growling to himself, the would be robber got back up and after having his ass handed to him a few more times, left the Synagogue in an angry huff. Vowing to make them all pay. "You should not have done that my friend." Said Berl in concern.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not the type to just sit back and let men like that run all over good people like yourself."

"Ahh, we truly do need more people like you in the world." Berl said happily even though he was still heavily concerned.

Rory merely smiled and nodded while the kids were just relieved things were okay. "If you want, I'll keep an eye out for things here just in case that guy decides to come back and cause problems."

The kind old man looked at him for a moment in surprise. "Now my son, you do not need to give up your time for such a thing!"

"But I want too sir, I would feel better about doing so."

Seeing that the young man in front of him was quite serious and wasn't about to be deterred, sighed and gave in. "Very well, but please be sure to dress warmly tonight Rory. For it is said to be quite the cold one!"

A chuckle escaped Rory as he heard that too! "I will, sir, I promise."

He and the kids soon got back to work on the Golem parts for a short while longer before they left for the evening. Rory would return in an hour's time in his Ragman outfit and keep an eye on things with Curtis providing a little assistance since Rene was off doing something related to a family issue of his. What that was none of them were sure of since he'd been tight lipped about it and even a little sad if they were judging his tone of voice right. Laurel and Tatsu were also helping out as well since they'd also been looking into the same group Rory had been as well. Two hours in and so far all was quiet and Rabbi Berl had yet to leave the Synagogue. Though Rory wished he would so that he wouldn't be caught in any crossfire if it was too happen. " _This is Katana, I see five individuals carrying some concerning items on them down an alley on Geoff Road._ "

" _I'm seeing similar here on Lee Avenue._ " Reported Laurel.

Curtis also reported the same thing and Rory's eyes widened when an old looking car suddenly went crashing into the side of the Synagogue and stopped after going through halfway. " **I'm moving in.** " Ragman said urgently and quickly got to street level and hauled ass to the Synagogue's front doors.

Though he was stopped in his tracks after someone through a glass bottle at him and making him turn back. "Hey freak, Halloween's already over!"

"Hey Chad, this freak looks like one of the weirdos who's been hangin' around with that Arrow guy lately."

" **That would be because I am one of those weirdos.** " Spoke up Ragman helpfully in a dry tone.

"Well Hell, we gonna get some major street cred for wastin' yo ass!" Called out Chat excitedly.

Ragman merely crossed his arms while his friends showed up behind the group of thugs after they'd all gathered up together. " **I'm afraid my friends have a very different opinion about that.** "

Confused by his words, the group turned around and saw three individuals behind them and Ragman used that to his advantage to sneak away and get inside the Synagogue after throwing Curtis' little gizmo on to the car since it would autmatically stick to the surface as he had a feeling it was going to be used again. Ragman soon found himself encountering a few of the jerks who'd broke through the wall with the car and fought them off as quickly as possible to find out where Rabbi Berl was. He'd soon come across the man from earlier and after a short lived fight that saw the guy getting away as the smoke and flames already spreading grew a bit more worse as they quickly spread, Rory made his way down to the basement in the hopes the kindly old man would be there. And to his joy he would be and helped him get up after he learned the man was having a hard time of doing so. "Never in my life did I think I would meet you." Said the man in surprise as they made their way up the steps.

Rory chuckled. " **To be honest, I never thought I would wear something like this. But… Life happens.** "

"Ahh yes, too true my boy, too true."

Any more that could have been said was cut off thanks to some flaming falling debris, forcing the two to separate. "Are you alright!?" Called out the Rabbi in concern.

" **I am! But don't worry about me, just get yourself out of here! I promise I will be just fine!** " Assured Ragman.

Berl was a bit hesitant but the increasing flames and Rory's insistence eventually had him getting out as quick as he could. "Go with God my son and be safe!" Called out the man as he ran.

Rory attempted to make his way to an exit he was aware of but the fire prevented it from happening, eventually forcing him down to the basement and getting a bit worried about the lack of being able to find an escape route. Especially since the windows down there were too small for a human to get out. But then his eyes caught sight of the Golem pieces and before he could so much as stop himself, he started to put them on him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the suit's doing rather then his own as the whispers from it were rather loud at that point in time. And once the head piece was on, the eyes glowed red and more of the ceiling came down upon him. The sight of the Synagogue and its increasing flames made his friends and teammates look on in horror as they continued dealing with the thugs while the guys in the car got the Hell out of dodge.

"I SURE HOPE SOMEONE'S CALLED THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Yelled Curtis in alarm as he ducked an oncoming blow.

"I fear they would get here too late to save the building." Tatsu said as she knocked out a thug with the hilt of her sword.

After the Rabbi had gotten out, Laurel had quickly gotten to him and made sure to protect him the best she could. "GET OUTTA OUR WAY! WE WANT THE OLD MAN!" Called out one of the thugs.

"I don't think so." Laurel replied firmly and was about to unleash her device's Sonic Scream when noises could be heard coming from the Synagogue.

Making for her and the others to look in its direction and see a large figure walking out of the fire slowly. Rabbi Berl could hardly believe his eyes as it was the Golem young Rory and the kids had been working on! "Oh my." Muttered the man in shock.

Gunfire soon came its way from the thugs. "GET BACK!" Yelled one of them.

" **I am the Golem, protector of the Jewish peoples. To sit back and allow your kind to harm the ones I am meant to protect would not be in the service of them.** "

The thugs weren't quite sure of what to make of that and so they fired more bullets at it again as the thing came towards them. Several of them even got brave and came at the Golem with their firsts but were thrown back. "COVER YOUR EARS!" Called out Laurel and once that was done.

She let loose with a Sonic Scream that quickly brought the thugs to their knees. Allowing for a quick mop up of them just as sirens could be heard in the distance. Rabbi Berl came up to the Golem with Tatsu close behind in case he needed protecting with her sword drawn. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought this to be possible!"

The Golem turned to him. " **All can be possible if you are willing to believe.** "

Berl laughed at that as it was quite true! His eyes then widened when the head came off and the one known as the Ragman's own head could be seen under it. His eyes widened even more when he pulled his mask back to reveal one Rory Regan! "Wow, I… I don't know what just happened." Muttered the young man in a slight daze.

"A miracle my boy, a true miracle."

"Rory! Put the mask back on!" Ordered Laurel and he quickly did. Wincing at having done that.

But he didn't thin he could be blamed for it considering what had just happened! He then got out of the Golem's body that was somehow still standing just as the police, ambulances, and fire trucks, along with the kids from earlier showed up. Berl came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Much has been seen this night and you have my word I will never reveal your secret. But I believe you still have Yahweh's work to do this night."

Rory looked to him and nodded, feeling a slight sense of relief that the man would keep his secret. " **We do. For its time to end their threat once and for all.** "

Berl gave him a firm look and then nodded in full agreement. "Yahweh be with you and yours."

Another nod was given and the team quickly took off. Half an hour later would see the entire Arrow Team make a rather loud entrance to an old warehouse deep in the Glades courtesy of the tracking gizmo Curtis had made and Rory had put to use with a little assistance from Felicity. Greg Craigson and his pals wouldn't know what hit them and once they were taken care of, folks in the Glades, especially the Jewish community could breathe a sigh of relief. Sometime later would even see the good Rabbi Berl trying to get the team to take the Golem in case they needed it in the future but Oliver turned it down with Rory adding that it was probably for the best that the Golem stayed with the Rabbi. Especially in the new temporary Synagogue that had been quickly set up until the original could be repaired.

Though what none of them knew is that a piece of Rory's outfit had been left behind in the Golem. Effectively giving it a life of its own that would only awaken when needed. Its eyes glowing in the dark once the doors were shut for a short amount of time until going dormant.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope folks enjoyed this and that I didn't end up offending anyone who is Jewish by writing this. Now this probably could have been a multi-chaptered fic but I felt it would do best as a one-shot. R and R!**


	16. Wild Dog Saves Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rene learns of the one thing his little girl wants for Christmas, he ends up doing just about whatever it takes to find her what she's wanting!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! I definitely should have gotten this on here a lot sooner so I apologize for that. This also explores a little a potential of Rene having a child.**

* * *

Had Rene Ramirez known of the insanity that he would end up dealing with that day, he would have never answered his phone that morning after only having fallen asleep a mere four hours before that after getting in from a night of patrol to ensure folks would be safe from criminal activity. But answer his phone he did and it would be his ex Katrina on the phone. Frantic and panicky over the fact she hadn't been able to get their daughter a Suzie Luffle Doll in time for Christmas. The fact Christmas was the next day had only made that worse and pleaded with him to try and find one as she wouldn't be able to do so that day due to other commitments she had going on involving family. Making for Rene to grumble a bit but promising Katrina that he would do his absolute best to find that doll for their little girl. She thanked him and then hung up and Rene groaned as he put down the phone. While he and his ex didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, something that had nearly cost him his rights to Elana, they did see eye to eye on things when it came to their daughter and what she needed.

He had first tried several stores in the Glades before deciding to go into the rest of the city since he thought it would be less violent there. That, and the likelyhood of there not being any asshole Elves running around. And he'd be proven wrong to a certain extent as while shoppers weren't quite as willing to pull out a weapon, they were willing to throw a punch. Something that sparked a full on riot at the twelth store he'd gone too. He couldn't even get the team to help him out with his mission since none of them were willing enough to brave the stores that day. And there'd been more then one time when one of the dolls was almost in his grasp, only for it to be taken by another much to his immense dislike. The Suzie Luffle Doll was a hot item this year and it was being shown very well as the doll was getting sold out rather quickly everywhere. And the last thing Rene wanted to do was order one online as it would take awhile for it to arrive and he didn't want to disappoint Elana. Which would only serve to potentially spark an argument with Katrina.

It'd be around 2:30 when he'd get a call from Katrina while he was at the Big Belly Burger over in the area of Little Vibe. "Hey girl." Greeted the man tiredly as he picked up a fry to munch on.

" _Are you alright? You sound a little tired._ "

A chuckle escaped the man. "Oh, I am beyond a little tired. Believe you me on that. I've been goin' ever since you called me this mornin' tryin' to find that doll." Admitted Rene tiredly.

Katrina winced from her side of the line and strongly wished she had been more on the ball where that doll is concerned. She listened to him in shock and morbid amusement as he went on to describe how the hunt had gone on. From asshole Elves and knife happy mothers in the Glades to punch happy Aunts outside of it. The fact he'd been indirectly responsible for the riot at Gladman's had been pretty damned funny to her. "Oh stop! Its embarrassin'!" Groaned Rene as he ran a hand down his face.

" _I'm, I'm sorry! Its just really funny is all! Oh God, I owe you big time for this!_ " Got out the woman in between her laughter.

Rene rolled his eyes and shaked his head over it. "Yeah, you definitely do."

"Anyway, I'm gonna enjoy this well deserved meal of mine and then get back out in that nightmare. Give my love to that babygirl of ours alright?"

" _I will, and be safe out there. Oh, and try not to start anymore riots!_ " Laughed the woman and then hung up.

Causing the vigilante to look at his phone and then sigh in annoyance as he put it down and then got down to the fine business of devouring his well earned meal. He'd spend about thirty minutes there as he needed a good long chance to rest before he finally got back out there into the madness. Not realizing that Carly Diggle had been paying a little attention to the whole thing and since she knows all about what John and Oliver get up too, that she would give them a call about what Rene's up too. She'd been working for the restaurant ever since she moved into the Vibe area as it was a lot safer to be there at any rate. For both living and working. He'd have no luck in Little Vibe unfortunately and would reluctantly journey back into the rest of the city and end up in a fight at one point with a bunch of Elves and two Santas. He'd also nearly get ripped off by a dealer too and said dealer would get his ass handed to him by an irate Rene. "Messin' with my daughter's hopes is like messin' with my own. A bad idea." He told the man before knocking him out and going on his way.

By 8:22, Rene had pretty much lost hope at that point as all the stores were closed and he hadn't been able to get the doll. And so he'd gone down to the Bunker to vent his frustrations on the training dummy down there. "Whoa, makes me think of you with that level of frustration man." Remarked the voice of one John Diggle.

Oliver said nothing and only rolled his eyes over it. Rene turned to the two with a look of frustration on his face. "Look, no offense to either of you guys, but I'm really not in the mood to chit chat."

"No luck on the Suzie Luffle Doll huh?" Asked Digg with a slight wince on his face.

"No." Replied the young man sourly.

Idly, Oliver began to wonder if he'd ever get an opportunity to go through this with William. Or any other kids if it was to ever happen. But then shook the thoughts from his head as that was only really likely inviting trouble on himself that he could do without! "Any reason you didn't come to us about this?" Asked the archer and current Star City Mayor curiously.

A sigh escaped the younger man. "I honestly didn't think either of you would be able to do much. Plus, I asked the others but they weren't too willin' to get out there and face that kinda craziness."

Both men looked at one another and then back at him. "Right, makes sense." Replied Digg.

Rene then got a look on his face. "Wait, did they tell you about this whole thing!?"

"Nah man, my sister in law told me about it after over hearing some of your conversation at Big Belly Burger earlier."

"Oh, right." Yay for nosy people!

Oliver then stepped forward with his hand still behind his back. "As its clear you weren't able to find that doll, its why we're here."

"To do what exactly? Take me out to get drunk over my failure to provide for my daughter?" Asked the man a bit sarcastically.

"No, to give you this." Replied Oliver easily and not even feeling any annoyance as he was slowly getting used to Rene's biting sarcasm.

A look of confusion came across Rene's face as Oliver brought out a package from behind his back and handed to it him. "Uhh, what's this?"

"A Suzie Fluffle Doll. I managed to pull a few strings and cash in a favor or two to get this." Answered Oliver.

Freezing in shock as he stared at the wrapped package, hardly believing what had just happened. "I think we broke him." Muttered Digg jokingly.

Looking up at the two, Rene rushed to the two and hugged them before he could even stop himself. But once he started hugging Oliver, he realized what he was doing and backed off quickly with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Uhh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Moments happen."

Rene nodded, grateful for the out the Boss Man was giving him. "Right, I'ma get cleaned up and then get the Hell outta here. And also? Thanks you two, thanks a lot."

"No problem man, besides, I think all the thanks to goes to Carly instead." Replied Digg with a smile on his lips.

Chuckling to himself, he told them he just might do that and ran off to get cleaned up and then left to get to his ex and their daughter. Elana would get to open that present that night and would open the rest in the morning. And the look of shock and utter happiness on her face made Rene's tired self think that the Hell he went through to get her that doll was worth it. "Oh daddy! Thank you!" Squealed the little girl and rushed to hug him while Katrina looked on in happiness.

Gladdened that he had been able to get their baby girl that darned doll! _I beyond a doubt, definitely owe him big time!_ She thought to herself and began to wonder a bit on how she would repay it.

And as their daughter ran around the living room in pure joy with the doll in her arms while the rest of the family looked on in amusement, Rene drifted off to sleep with a big smile on his face with her being the last image he saw as he did so.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	17. Baby, Come On Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been feeling a pull to Laurel for some time now and feels that maybe, just maybe, its time to do something about it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place in my Merrymen 'Verse and sometime after the events of 'Their First Time'. Featuring Wally and Jesse's first time together. Which can be found over at A03.**

* * *

For some time now, most especially around the time Laurel had been injured thanks to Damien Darhk, Oliver Jonas Queen had been feeling a new pull towards the vigilante Lawyer as he started to realize that losing her scared him more then anything else and it practically left him paralyzed. Even Susan Williams had noticed what was going on while she'd been busying occupying herself with getting a hold of some dirty details about his five years away and getting into his pants. Her digging had gotten her into some mild heat with ARGUS and the Bratva but it had only made her be more secretive about what she was doing. As she had to know of the sordid details about her boytoy's time away. And if it hadn't of been for Tommy Merlyn miraculously appearing alive and well during Christmas, Oliver would have made a move where Laurel was concerned. Even if some would have likely felt the timing inappropriate considering the near loss of Detective Billy Malone thanks to Prometheus' cruel games to make Oliver's life Hell as a form of payback.

And after a few more rounds of fantastic sex with Susan, deep thinking on Oliver's part, and a strong word or two from Diggle, Oliver would finally man up and do something about the pull he was feeling towards Laurel. Of course it helped that Susan had pretty much gave him a swift kick in the ass to get it going as she was tired of pretty much being a second fiddle in his life despite the fact it wasn't even entirely that serious between the two of them. Even if a part of her wouldn't have minded it getting more serious. And while Oliver's team spent their time trying to figure out a way to get things patched up between Curtis and Paul without Curtis having to quit the team. With some assistance from the Central gang as well. While also putting in some time to figuring out a good strategy to finally take down both Prometheus and Vigilante for good. Or at least get Vigilante more willing to work with them instead of being more or less against them.

Along with helping get Tommy up to speed after he somehow managed to miraculously return to the land of the living during Christmas. Oliver was just glad they kept him out of the whole relationship patch up thing considering his lack of great success in that area. Thea would be another who would also give Oliver a kick in the ass where Laurel was concerned. "Jesus Ollie!" Exclaimed the girl one day in the Loft they shared.

As she and a mostly silent Roy watched him pace back and forth in front of the couch. Forcing them to pause the film they had been watching at the time. Or, well, occasionally watching while focusing on one another and all that good fun stuff. Roy personally thought his mentor had intentionally chosen to do his crisis pacing in front of them so they wouldn't make out and all that. But he was gonna keep that to himself however! As he didn't want to make the guy mad and then get his ass kicked during a training session thank you very mcu! Thea's sudden exclamation caused Oliver to stop what he was doing and look at her in surprise. "Uhh, Thea?" Asked the man with a slight uncertainty about him.

"Got too caught up in what you were doing to realize where you were again huh?"

"Looks like."

"You really should see someone about that." Came the wry reply and sticking her tongue out at him when he made a face at her.

"Is this about Susan Williams basically kicking you to the curb?"

"No."

"The health of Felicity's boyfriend?"

"No."

"Prometheus?"

"Not this time."

"Whether or not it was a good idea to eat Sharp's special Garlic Bread recipe last night?" Interjected Roy questioningly.

Causing the two to look at him for a moment with raised eyebrows. "Right, shutting up."

Turning their attention back to one another, Thea let out a sigh. "Then what is it? Cause you are seriously getting in the way of Roy and I's couple time."

A grimace appeared on the older man's face after she said that and the man had a feeling she probably did it on purpose just to annoy him some. "Its… Its Laurel." Finally admitted the archer with a sigh.

Making for the happy couple to look at one another and then back at him while forcing back wide ass grins that wanted to appear. "What about her?" Asked the girl curiously.

Even if she already had a fairly big clue as it is anyway. The fact Laurel herself hadn't picked up on it was mind boggling to her and several others too. Roy found himself honestly wishing they had more Popcorn at that point. "She's… Laurel." Replied Oliver as if that explained everything.

"Real explanatory there Ollie. Definitely one for the History books." Teased the girl.

Oliver gave her a glare for the teasing while she gave him an innocent looking smile. Rubbing his index finger and thumb together, he went about trying to figure out how to put his jumbled thoughts into words. "She's, she's been in my life a really long time. Which kinda surprises me that she still is in it considering how I used to be before the island."

"Love, Hell of a thing."

"Even for people from different sides of the road." Added Roy with a nod while looking right at the girl he loves quite a bit.

Earning him a smile and a peck on the cheek from Thea. "I've always loved her in some way, you know? And when Damien Darhk did what he… Did. It just… It scared me like nothing else that I had nearly lost her. And that's not something I ever want to experience again where she's concerned. And I find myself not wanting to be without her. I just don't know how to tell her that and it annoys the Hell out of me. That thing with the Dominators only brought it home even more for me about how I feel towards her."

Thea and Roy looked at one another in surprise over his words. "Well, Ollie, I think you just need to tell her what you just told us. No need to make it more difficult then what it has to be." Thea told him sagely with a happy smile on her lips.

As the thought of her brother with the girl she always thought of as the one to be a future sister in law being together again made her damned happy. They watched as Oliver stared at her with a look of dawning realization coming over him. "You know what? You're right Speedy. I've handled Lian Yu, Hong Kong, Amanda Waller, Malcolm Merlyn, mom when she's angry, Slade Wilson, and a lot of other threats. So I can definitely handle telling the woman I love how I feel."

"Then get to it!" Ordered the girl.

Grinning at her and even giving his sister a salute, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before hauling ass out the door to visit a certain Canary. Leaving Roy and Thea on their own once more much to their happiness. "Now we can get back to the movie." Remarked Roy happily.

Making his girlfriend look at him for a moment. "Actually, I was thinking about something else."

Her words causing him to turn to her with a curious look on his face. "That being what?" Asked the young man as the film they had was pretty interesting after all!

It being Hoosiers, how could it not be interesting!? Thea gave him a small smirk and then leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "I guess… You'll have to come after me to find out."

And with that, she hopped up from the couch and ran off for the stairs. Leaving him surprised for a moment as his mind processed that. And once it did, he could only over it all. "Challenge accepted Princess." Muttered Roy aloud with a grin on his lips and he was out of his seat and up those stairs with a speed that would probably have almost made a Speedster jealous of.

Roughly 15 minutes later saw Oliver reaching Laurel's apartment after possibly breaking a law or two along the way to get there as fast as he could. Ringing the doorbell several times and even knocking on the door to get her to open up much faster thanks to how nervous he was feeling. Along with some sweaty palms as well much to his dislike. To his relief, she soon opened the door and was a bit surprised to see him! "O-Ollie. I umm… I wasn't expecting you here tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, uhh yeah. Things are… Things are just fine. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No! No, of course not. Was just about to take a break from going over a case. Come on in."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Oliver made his way inside as she stepped to the side and then closed the door. Making his way inside, he quickly took notice of the work she'd been doing at the coffee table in her living room. "Dinah Laurel Lance, always trying to save the good people of the world."

"Someone's gotta do it and who better then me?" Retorted Laurel with a smile on her lips.

Lips the man wanted nothing more then to kiss for as long as possible. "Not quite sure I can think of anyone other then you."

And if Laurel ducked her head at the compliment with a blush? Well, he would take that as a victory. Clearing her throat as she tried to will away the blush on her face while not looking his way, Laurel asked him the question on her mind. "So! What umm, what brings you over? Something tells me its not just to hang out."

Even though a part of her wouldn't have minded that. "I uhh… I have something I want to tell you."

"Oh? What is it Ollie? You know you can always tell me anything."

"I know. And I'm grateful for the fact that I can. That I can even still do that at this point after everything."

"Yeah, even I have to admit that even I find myself surprised by that. Surprised but happy." Admitted Laurel as it was apparent they would always have a connection between the two of them.

Oliver took a moment to smile at her, feeling happy she felt that way. "The thing is… Laurel… Oh Hell with it." Said the man and to Laurel's complete surprise, found herself being kissed by him.

Though it didn't take long for her to respond to it with about as much passion as he was putting into it. And after what felt like an eternity between the two, they pulled apart, breathing slightly heavy as Laurel looked at him. "Ollie, what, what was that about?" Not that she was going to complain of course!

"I love you, Laurel. Always have, always will. I know now you are who I want to be with for as long as I live."

Hearing that greatly surprised the Hell out of her. But it also made her happier then can be as her heart swelled in pure joy at hearing those words from him. Her eyes began to glisten some as she decided to show him how she was feeling in that moment by kissing him as passionately as possible. Pulling away only for a short time to say one thing to the man she loves. "I love you too, Ollie."

Oliver felt like he could die happily with a smile on his lips after hearing those words. Their lips crashed together and as he did once upon a time during his first year back, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Allowing for their passion and love to be unleashed fully for the first time in a long time. In what would hopefully be a time of many to come in their future together. As Sara more or less said once upon a time, it was always Oliver and Laurel. Together forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this as I know I certainly did in writing it! And personally, I feel its time Lauriver is brought back into the Arrow fandom where its truly meant to be as the true couple. R and R!**


	18. Light It Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She might be new to the life of heroics and all that, but Linda Park isn't about to let that stop her!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see here. Takes part in my Merrymen 'Verse and a few days after 'Baby, Come On Back'. And since I have Earth-1 Linda Park suiting up in this 'verse of mine, I thought it would be fun to do something with that.**

* * *

When she first started wearing the suit, Linda Park hadn't been thinking it through too much at the time. As she didn't necessarily figure it would be a thing that would keep going since her abilities came from the gloves her counterpart had that Cisco modified to make seem like she was actually using her counterpart's abilities. Linda also didn't think she would end up feeling a sense of pride in herself for having helped a few people out the first time she put it on. But she did and it would happen again several more times until she decided to just keep on wearing it and going with the 'Dr. Light' name since it made sense to her at any rate to do so. She had quickly become something close to an urban legend in Central City that even Barry and his friends didn't think was all that legit. Though why that was she wasn't too sure since the stuff said about her was pretty close to what she could do with her specialized gloves. But she figured they were too worried over other things to really put much stock in her urban legend. At least until Barry in his suit encountered her one night while she was taking on a few thugs!

And if she was being honest with herself, and she usually is, Linda honestly thought her ex looked a bit ridiculous in his suit. Even if a part of her wouldn't have minded an opportunity to peel him out of it for certain reasons. His new girlfriend named Patty was a lucky girl in her view! Though she did hope the girl wouldn't have the same luck she did with him where Iris was concerned. And needless to say, Barry was quite shocked at the sight of her in the Dr. Light outfit! Albeit, somewhat modified where the colors are concerned! "Linda!?"

"Yep! That's me!" Replied the woman cheerfully as she ducked a punch and then gave one of her own to a heavily tattooed thug.

Proceeded by moving out of the way just in time as one of his friends came at her with a tire iron that ended up hitting the guy she'd just punched. "What the Hell are you doing!?"

"Well, I kinda thought it was obvious." Came the cheeky response as she light blasted the two guys to the ground and thusly knocking them out.

Her cheekiness got her a look of disapproval from him before he shook his head and decided to take care of the remaining thugs. "I could have taken care of that myself you know."

"You've got self defense skills you never bothered to tell me about?" Asked the red clad Speedster a bit skeptically.

Linda just smiled at him with a shrug. "Well, I didn't but I do now. Seemed kinda prudent to have after I started doing this."

He just sighed while shaking his head. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm not gonna stop doing this. Not when I know now what its like to help people in need." She told him adamantly.

Another sigh came from him and then he hauled each thug off to jail while she decided to walk away. They'd have their little chat after that, not that it did Barry any good much to his dismay. He'd even try and get the others to talk her out of the whole thing too. Of course most of them were actually more supportive then anything else much to his further dismay and her delight. Though she could have done without Dick Wells being a well, dick about it all. Mr. West however had shown her a lot of concern and while he didn't necessarily approve as he didn't want her to get hurt, he wasn't gonna try to get her to stop. But did at least wish she was as careful as possible. Which had gotten him a tight hug from her since he was practically being fatherly like. As she had long ago lost her dad thanks to a car accident. Linda would even cry when he told her she could come to him for anything if she needed too as he would be happy to be an honorary father to her just like he was willing to be for the others who had come into his life ever since the Particle Accelerator's explosion. Earning himself another hug with her telling him she would definitely do so. Barry would definitely not be too enthused over this turn of events and would even steal her suit much to her annoyance.

Thinking it would deter her from doing the hero/vigilante life but it didn't. Even going so far as to hand him his ass much to his embarrassment while an amused Caitlin brought her her equipment with Iris, Patty, and Jesse watching in amusement too. After that, Barry would leave her alone about it even if he did have his concerns over her being involved in the kind of life he led. Though she usually stuck to street crime more then anything else and would be a focus of quite a few of Iris' stories nicely enough. Which seemed to be way more liked then Barry's exploits to a certain extent cause it was about a girl who was kicking some ass! Barry would even try to get her to join Team Flash at STAR Labs but she always turned him down. Mostly cause she felt it wasn't a right fit for her and also because she still felt something for him and didn't want to see him and Patty being all affectionate together. Plus, she figured he was also offering as a means to keep an eye on her for her own supposed protection or whatever. And then a girls night in in Star City happened. A night that changed everything for Linda as she became part of a new team. One surrounded by fellow kick ass girls she was able to get along with quite easily thankfully enough.

She had also largely stayed out of the situation with the Dominators due to still being so new to the hero/vigilante life and them being a few levels above her skill level. Unfortunately however, her luck was about to run out when it came to not fighting against those with powers. As during a robbery she was alerted too, she came across a woman who looked more like a snake calling herself Madame Serpina. Who had apparently merged with one of her snakes during the explosion of the Particle Accelerator. Serpina could strike quickly, wrap herself around a person by shifting her body about like a snake's, and even spit out acid as Linda would quickly find out. "You can not ssssstop me!"

"Oh, I think I might be able to surprise you." Replied Linda in her Dr. Light disguise while throwing a Light Blast at her after moving out of the way of an acid spit attack.

A hiss came from the serpent woman as she moved out of the way of the attack. "I do not have time for you! Thesssse ill gotten gainsssss will not be taken from me!"

Charging at the nuisance who could produce light attacks, she went in for the kill but found herself getting leg sweeped to the ground. Angered by that, she spat acid and it landed on her enemy's covered arm. Making for her to try and shake it off before it could really begin to eat away at the area it had landed on. Allowing for Serpina to spear her with a hiss. Something that really didn't fly too well with Linda for that matter and used the side of her helmet to headbutt the other woman. Causing her to angrily hiss as she rolled off of her. Not willing to let a moment go to waste, Linda quickly got up, and just in time too as Serpina launched herself at her with the full intention of biting her with her fangs. Allowing for her to retaliate by Light Blasting her. Causing a pained scream to erupt from the other woman since she got it right in the back. Forcing herself up, Serpina charged and the two began to trade blows with one another. _Think I might need a few more self defense lessons. Thank God she's not spitting that acid at me though._

She idly wondered how the serpent woman would handle a Ghost Pepper if it suddenly got shoved into her mouth. _Would that be considered cruel and unusual punishment? Might have to ask Barry…_

"I WILL END YOU FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE!"

"Yeesh! No need to yell lady! And if I hadn't of interfered, the Flash or someone else would have!"

"And they too would all jussst assss sssssoon die much like you!"

Serpina's hand and forearm shifted and began to try and wrap around Linda's left wrist but she wasn't about to make it easy on her. Even charging up her glove and whacking her in the face, feeling the snap of a fang breaking off as she did so. She got flipped over for her troubles much to her pained dismay as her opponent quickly leaned over her with the intent on delivering a final blow. "Now, you die!"

Just as she was about to let loose with an acid attack, Linda managed to fire off a Light Blast straight inot her face. Sending the snake woman flying backwards with a scream of pain. Getting up quickly, she rushed over and decked the downed woman hard in the face to knock her out. Even though that was probably against hero protocol or whatever. But she honestly didn't care as she wanted to end this fight before it got worse! The cops soon came and placed the snake woman in speclialized cuffs that would inhibit her powers and hauled her away while thanking her for her help. "Not a problem for this girl as I'm always happy to help!"

Now, maybe she could see about catching whatever was left of today's Football game before it ended? "And here I thought I was gonna have to step in." Called out one Jesse Quick.

Making Linda look her way with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't have too girl. Shows I really can handle this kind of thing."

"Damn straight! But it never hurts to have help."

"That's true. Hey, wanna catch the rest of the Football game with me?"

Jesse thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, sounds fun!" And with that, the two sped off courtesy of Jesse to Linda's for a little Football fun! And maybe a little Sports reporting on said game later on.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Was definitely different writing for Linda since I haven't really done much regarding her. Also, Madame Serpina is an actual character I came across on the Public Domain website for super heroes and villains. But with a few modifications of the character of course. First appeared in August 1943. R and R!**


	19. Robbery At The Bank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robbery at Star National Bank sends Curtis into a panic thanks to the fact Paul works there.

**Disclaimer: And here we go with some Curtis centered action! Something I've been meaning to do for quite some time now! Takes place a few weeks after 'Light It Up!' And of course, I own nothing but what you see here! Also, while some events from the most recent episodes happened, the whole Susan hacking thing never happens since Laurel and Oliver are together and good terms are happening between him and Susan.**

* * *

It had been a surprisingly relaxing time down in the Bunker in Curtis Holt's opinion. Oliver was off doing Mayor stuff and probably having date lunches with Laurel as well, that is if she wasn't still reading him the riot act for nearly throwing himself under the bus where his Green Arrow persona was concerned. Thankfully a recovering Billy had shown up at the nick of time to back Oliver and the Green Arrow over what had happened with him regarding the one known as Prometheus. Rene and his daughter Zoe were at a park, enjoying their time together thanks in part to Laurel and Adrian for helping get her back and giving everyone involved the riot act for being a bunch of dumbass idiots for taking the girl away from her father cause they supposedly lived in an unsafe environment in the aftermath of his wife's death. Thea and Roy were doing something couple like and he didn't really want to know about what exactly since it would only make him painfully think of his separation from Paul. A separation that had NOT been his idea thank you very much!

John was off having family time while Evelyn was at school. And that girl was still bummed about the fact Rory had to leave to figure out his suit's issues in the wake of preventing a Nuclear Bomb from going off. Of course she wasn't the only one as they all had really liked having him around! Tina was at work doing Police related things that were no doubt fun in her eyes. Having her around was interesting, more so was the fact she was distantly related to Laurel on her mother's side of the family. Which didn't matter to Laurel any as family was family in her eyes. They were even working on seeing if whether or not Laurel could even have a Canary Cry like her's since it was apparently a thing that happened on the Drake side on very rare occasions. Tina's only being unlocked thanks to the Particle Accelerator's explosion once upon a time. Felicity was off with Billy doing whatever they did as a couple. Which was another thing the genius tried not to think too much about. And currently, Curtis was working on his T-Spheres.

More specifically, one that would form a hologram that would helpfully distract any bad guys. Thusly, allowing a member of the team to get the drop on said bad guys. Cisco Ramon had even provided a little input as well nicely enough. Making Curtis think that maybe they should seriously converse more on Science related things. And as he was finishing up the final touches for the T-Sphere Hologram Emitter, a news report caught his attention. " _This just in,_ _Star National Bank has been taken by a gang known as 'The Stings'. And have promised to cause bodily harm to those within the bank should the Police try anything other then what the gang asks of them._ "

Curtis' eyes widened in horror after hearing that. "Paul!" Came the horrified shout as his husband worked at that bank!

He quickly finished what he was doing with his T-Sphere and got ready to head out as quick as possible. Not caring if this would get him in trouble with Oliver or his lack of good fighting skill as he had to get to his husband before something happened! Within minutes, he was gone from the Bunker and off to Star National Bank. Just as Oliver and Laurel showed up to suit up and Oliver not particularly caring about being seen in the light of day as the Green Arrow despite the fact he preferred to work at night. As Walter worked at the SNB and he needed their help and nothing else mattered to the archer at that point in time. "Hey, doesn't Curtis' husband work at SNB too?" Laurel suddenly asked once they were done suiting up and heading for their bike.

With Laurel driving and him taking the back seat so to speak. Her question made Oliver frown. "Yep. He does."

"And wasn't Curtis going to be here all day?"

Oliver grimaced. "Yep. We'd better get there even faster then."

**Star National Bank, Minutes Later**

Malachi 'The Stinger' Yandro, leader of 'The Stings' was confident that he and his boys would be able to get away scot free with their little bank heist. As he knew none of the Police outside wanted injured or dead hostages and would be more then willing enough to co-operate with his requests. It was enough to make him let loose with a satisfied chuckle. Completely missing the looks he was getting from Paul Holt and Walter Steele. Who then shared looks with one another. Walter himself was confident that Oliver would arrive on the scene and deal with this man and his miscreants in a manner befitting the situation at present. And no doubt his team would be on hand to assist in the efforts to end their unwanted guests' nefarious scheme. Malachi then brought up a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Jack, how's the back entrance?"

Static was his only answer, making the man frown. "Jack? You there?"

Frowning in annoyance, he was about to tell one of the others to go and check out the back door situation when a voice spoke up on the walkie talkie. " _Sorry, but Jack's not available right now._ "

That voice made Paul look in the Stinger's direction in wide eyed shock. _NO! It can't be him!_

He didn't want Curtis near any of this damnit! Especially when he could get hurt! "Who the Hell is this!?"

" _Oh… Just someone who's a little Terrific._ " Came the voice and making Stinger snarl.

"Yeah? Well, you won't be feelin' that way for much longer! Burt, Riggs, go deal with him!"

The two in question did as told. Leaving Malachi confident that they had the situation well in hand while Paul feared for his husband's safety. Minutes would pass and neither Burt and Riggs returned to deliver some good news. Causing the gang leader to frown again and try and get them on the walkie talkie but getting nothing in return. Just then, the Green Arrow somehow appeared! "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!"

"S**T! KILL HIM!" Roared out Malachi and shots were fired.

Though they only hit the walls instead and Malachi was fortunate he didn't get hit cause of it! "What the Hell is this s**t!?" Wondered the gang leader as the Green Arrow was still somehow standing!

"Hey boss, there's some kinda ball thing near him." Informed one of his thugs while another tried to touch the Green Arrow but only served to make what was there flicker.

"Whoa, like outta one of those Sci-Fi films yo!"

"That's right and very much real now too. So I'd appreaciate if none of you shot it up." Declared a voice that had many looking towards the source of it.

To see an African American man in a black, red, and white outfit and his face having a black 't' on it and covering most of his face. Paul however instantly recognized him and nearly got up but Walter grabbed him before he could do so! Making the frightened man turn to him with a look on his face but the older man merely shook his head in the negative to not do anything. Causing Paul to reluctantly back down. "Well well, one of the Green Arrow's little flunkies! Who are you exactly?"

"They call me Mr. Terrific."

"Hah! Well, you're about to be Mr. Dead here in a minute!" Declared Stinger with a smirk on his face.

Guns went up and Curtis tried not to gulp to show his fear at that. But then the windows were smashed in and Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived through them. "KILL 'EM!"

Despite the order, neither of the two vigilantes were about to let that happen and began to kick ass. Curtis also joined in on the fun despite his admittedly limited fighting skills he was trying to improve on. Even helping get the hostages out of the building with Paul and Walter being the last and Paul was not willing to leave without Curtis. "Paul! Go!"

"Not without you!"

"I'll be fine, alright? I promise!"

Paul was about to argue that as he shook his head in denial when the click of a gun could be heard from behind Curtis. "Shouldn't make promises you can't keep, _Mr. Terrific_." Sneered a familiar voice in an insulting way.

Paul's eyes widened at that as he watched his husband remain still with barely a trace of fear to be seen on him. Neither he or Walter had any clue what he was about to do. "Heh, not so brave now that I've got this gun to the back of your head, huh?"

"Maybe I'm just waiitng for my moment?"

A chuckle could be heard. "Or… You're just stallin' for time."

Curtis could be seen mouthing to his husband and Walter to get out of the way but fear was keeping Paul in place. Not fear for himself, but fear for his husband. Fear that he might die and that this would be his last memories of him for that matter. The lack of movement wasn't something Curtis necessarily liked as the longer this went on while Oliver and Laurel fought the thugs, the more likely he, his husband, or the man next to him could get hurt badly. " _And you'd be right._ " Came a foreboding voice from behind Stinger.

Ending with him getting an arrow to the back that contained a knock out agent that was rather effective in how fast it acted. Causing Stinger to drop to the ground with a groan as Curtis turned around in wide eyed surprise and relief. "Damn am I ever glad you have all those trick arrows."

Oliver just stared at him for a moment. " _We will be talking about this later._ " Promised the man.

And getting a rapid nod of agreement while Laurel rolled her eyes over the whole thing. "Yeah, right. I mean, totally in your right to uhh, you know. Say that." Rambled Terrific nervously.

But then found himself being hugged and kissed by a very relieved Paul! Walter himself stepped up to the two vigilantes while allowing the other to have his moment with one of his employees. A smile to be seen on his face as he came up to the two. "Fine work today you two. I'm sure your parents would be most proud of you for your efforts here."

His words got Laurel and Oliver to smile at him. " _Thank you, Mr. Steele. Words like that are always appreciated._ _Even if we aren't exactly looking to hear such praise for what we do._ "

"What he said. But without the second part." Added Laurel with a fond eyeroll and making the British man chuckle.

Silently mouthing that he would call his former step father at a later time, the trio of heroic vigilantes soon left the area. Even though Paul would have preferred his husband to stay right there with him! And later that night, he'd show up to the apartment he walked out of weeks ago, hoping Curtis was there and feeling relieved that he was. "I… Wow. I, I really wasn't expecting this." Muttered the afro having man in shock once he saw who was on the other side of the door.

Paul merely smiled at him as he let him inside. "Things… Things opened my eyes for me today."

"They did?"

"Yeah… I realized I never really gave you a chance to explain things from your end. I mean… I knew it made you happy that you were out there but I just couldn't get past my fear of what could happen to you that I just… Reacted."

"Does this mean you don't wanna get divorced? Cause I planned on fighting that with all I had."

A chuckle came from the other man. "No, I don't. But I'm gonna need time to adjust. Alright?"

Instead of answering right away, Curtis pulled him close and kissed him. Something the man instantly responded in kind over and once they pulled away, the man known as Mr. Terrific looked him in the eyes as he began to speak. "I can work with that. God, you have no idea how much I missed you, baby."

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." Replied the man softly.

The two would talk a good long while about Curtis' new path in life before they found themselves in bed with one another again for the first time in a long time. Each hoping this would be a return to normalcy for them. Or as close to normalcy as they could get however.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, this was a bit interesting for me to write considering I've never written about a gay married couple before. Hopefully I did them justice. Malachi Yandro is an actual gang leader in Star City. Who first appeared in the 251st issue of World's Finest Comics in 1978. Thank you Wikipedia for having info on Green Arrow villains! And please note that Curtis (for whatever reason) has yet to be added to the character drop box. R and R!**


	20. Rory's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather harsh encounter with Prometheus and Talia following the man's being outed, the team re-group and plan their next move.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place two weeks after 'Robbery At The Bank!' And apparently I made a screw up with that in regards to Rene's daughter in the Merrymen 'Verse so ignore anything to do with the mention of Zoe in 'Robbery At The Bank!' since I already had introduced his daughter by the name of 'Elana' in 'Wild Dog Saves Christmas!' Many apologies for that mix up!**

* * *

In the Bunker that the Green Arrow and his band of Merrymen operated from could be found those very individuals as they sat wherever they could that was the most comfortable for them following a particularly harsh encounter with Prometheus and Talia. As Adrian was none too happy with them outing him to the general public and let it show through his actions. Leaving everyone pretty much black and blue and maybe a broken bone or two in Oliver's case. Felicity, Paul, Sin, Lyla, and Billy had helped get them some ice packs and the like after they got back from their outing. And Lyla been the only one of the five of them to be willing enough to help snap Oliver's arm back into place. Causing Felicity, Artemis, Curtis, Sin, and Billy to be a little green faced over that whole thing. Quentin and Thea were still at City Hall dealing with a few things but had promised to be there as soon as they could. "Man, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of them two handin' us our asses." Groaned Rene as he put pressure on his knee with the ice pack he'd been given.

And he idly wondered if Allen was as fed up as he was feeling while dealing with that whole Savitar/Future crap. Despite the fact the supposed Speed God was still trapped in the Speed Force thanks to the timely arrival of Jay Garrick after he'd gotten some warning about what was going on and what he could to do to prevent Wally from being trapped in the Speed Force. Though why Reporter Girl didn't just leave for safer areas was beyond him. Nods of agreement could be seen from the others. Though the action made Evelyn wince due to the pounding in her head after being knocked against a wall rather hard by one of Talia's men. "Agreed, we need to find a way to take the fight to them and stop them for good when we do." Stated Roy firmly.

"I've got Nyssa on her way here to help us with Talia since they are sisters." Informed Oliver grimly as he stitched up a cut on Laurel's arm.

"You sure that won't, you know, make a conflict of interest or something?" Curtis wondered curiously.

Oliver shook his head. "From what Nyssa told me, not at all."

"Well, I'm sure that'll be a good thing then." Muttered Laurel with a slight hiss as her boyfriend stitched her cut up.

Evelyn looked at Curtis with a curious expression on her face. "Would you be able to use your Spheres to find them?"

Curtis looked thoughtful for a moment. "I should be able too, but it would take a little time to make a few more to effectively cover the city."

"Do it. I don't care how long it takes, just do it. Cause I doubt they are still where they kept me prisoner by this point."

A nod came from Curtis as Paul told him he'd help out in anyway he could. Along with Felicity saying the same. Though Curtis wasn't sure if he wanted her doing that as it might give Helix an in of some kind and that was the last thing he wanted to see happen. As he especially didn't want Oliver putting him through some harsh training because of it! Sure, he knew that was probably unlikely to happen but he couldn't help but think it! "Maybe you oughta call in the Speedsters to help find this guy?" Suggested Sin as she leaned against a table near Oliver.

"I really don't want to involve them in this."

"Doing so might be your best option." Lyla said.

"Better then tryin' to get the Russians to help us." Muttered Rene and causing Laurel to give Oliver the stink eye for having even considered that idea originally after being in the oh so tender mercies of Adrian and Talia.

Stink eye the archer chose to ignore as he hated seeing that look from her as it is. "Lyla and Rene have a point, man. Those three could cover more ground in seconds." Added in Diggle as he shifted the ice pack some on his leg.

"I'm aware, Digg, but they have their own problems and I don't want to bother them. But… If it helps, I'll consider asking."

Well, that was probably better then what they could have gotten from him. So it was a win at any rate. "Now I know I'm not a Speedster, but I am able to help find those two. Just gotta say the word." Spoke a voice that had everyone looking towards the source of it.

And seeing one Rory Regan walking up to them with a smile on his face. "RORY!" Shrieked Evelyn excitedly and causing several to wince.

Roy especially since he was closest to her as she ran over to their recently returned team mate and hugged him tightly. "I'll be damned, the mighty Sentinel of Magic himself!" Called out Rene teasingly with a smirk.

The 'Sentinels of Magic' being something that had ended up being caught on camera and then later broadcasted out to the larger world from Prague when Rory and several others in the area had banded together to stop a threat from getting too out of hand. Rory himself had even stated who they were right before engaging the threat and effectively taking care of business soon afterwards. This battle, along with something he reluctantly had to do when it came to resolving his suit's problems went a long way in helping re-gain control of the suit. A chuckle came from their returned team mate and friend as Evelyn let go of him but made no move to leave his side. Causing Oliver's left eye to twitch despite the fact he knew the man had no interest in Evelyn beyond friendship. Felicity merely waved and went back to focusing on other things as seeing Rory again brought up the guilt she had around Havenrock.

And it was just something she wanted to not think about. Billy shot her a confused look but she paid it no mind. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm suddenly feeling kinda hopeful now with Rory back." Stated Curtis with a smile.

Everyone could definitely agree on that while Rory was just glad as heck to be back with his friends. As he'd rather be no where else then here at this moment in time aside from Havenrock. And the recently returned heroic Ragman couldn't wait to get out there and find Prometheus as it was definitely high time he and whoever worked with him was stopped!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this! I kinda get the feeling Rory won't be back until probably next season if he even returns at all as it is. Which honestly sucks in my view if he doesn't return.**


	21. We Are The Merrymen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last encounter with Prometheus and Rory's wonderful return, the team decide on trying out a new tactic to combat the menace in their lives.

**Disclaimer: Random inspiration is to thank for this one. And maybe chapter 3 of War On Darhkness too. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place a few days after 'Rory's Return'. Also, don't forget to vote in my current on going poll over on FF.Net!**

* * *

In an alleyway somewhere in the city, the vigilante known as Wild Dog could be seen fighting a lone thug. One who wasn't faring too well for that matter against the masked man either. Once he was done, Wild Dog looked towards the camera. "Bein' a vigilante isn't your average 9 to 5 job."

A body then went flying past him with a scream, causing the camera to turn in the direction the screaming thug had originally come from to reveal the figure known as Artemis. "As a matter of fact, its not a job at all. But a service meant to help those in need. Along with stopping various bad people from hurting those in need." She then took out an arrow and fired it into a nearby wall.

One that had a poster on it with Adrian Chase in his Prometheus outfit and picking his nose. "Ooh! Sorry boys! Still the reigning champ!" Came the voice of the heroine known as Speedy.

Causing Arsenal and Green Arrow to groan with shakes of the head. Arsenal then noticed the camera on them and cleared his throat. "Oh, right." Began the Green Arrow.

"Being a vigilante is a thankless job." Spoke Speedy.

"But knowing that people are safe from folks like Malcolm Merlyn, The Count, Slade Wilson, Damien Darhk, that Promy guy, and others is all the thanks we'll ever need." Stated Arsenal firmly as various images were shown of the people he mentioned.

Some even in compromising positions for that matter. Green Arrow spoke next. "What we do is dangerous but we do it despite that so that those who are watching this can live to see another day. And the day after it as you were meant to do."

All three then let arrows fly, each of them passing right by Laurel Lance, aka the Black Canary as she and the vigilante known as Ragman sparred with one another. She looked at the camera and then ducked a swing from the Ragman. "Living the life we do, we have to keep in shape. And sparring is definitely one way to do that."

" **Or otherwise, the training we don't get in, is likely one the other guy did get in. Leading to us having problems. OOF!** " The camera moved back to show that Laurel had managed to flip him onto his back with a grin on her lips.

She then stuck her hand out for him to take and it looked like he was going to accept it. But it was nothing more then a feint as he got her on the floor that time. Both then looked at the camera. "And being on your guard against whoever your fighting is always, ALWAYS a good idea."

" **As you never know what your opponent might do next. LIKE TH-AUGH!** " His attempt to tackle Laurel got him in a choke hold by her instead.

Grinning as she looked into the camera while Ragman appeared to be legitly struggling to break free. "The upper hand can be your friend. Especially against weirdos like Prometheus."

A brief clip was then seen of what looked to be Adrian 'Prometheus' Chase in his outfit dancing to the song known as 'Hammer Time'. The screen then shifted to a small metallic ball being worked on with gloved hands. It was then picked up by the smiling figure known as Mr. Terrific. "Having the right tool for this kind of life is always an important thing to remember folks. Cause you never know when it might just come in handy when dealing with the likes of Prometheus. Who's days I'm pretty sure are numbered." He then chucked the ball without looking where it went.

An explosion could be heard after that, along with a scream. "TERRIFIC!" Yelled a voice, causing the camera to turn to see who had shouted that.

Revealing a smoking Spartan with his hands on his hips and annoyance written all over him. The camera then turned back to Mr. Terrific. "Oops, sorry!" Replied the man with a nervous chuckle.

"Doing what we do can get you thirsty and hungry too!" Called out Artemis as she walked down the street.

Catching a bag of Big Belly Burger and an energy drink bottle with the logo of 'Olympian Fire' on the side of it as she did so. Ever on the ready to defend lives if need be as she gave nods to those she walked past with a smile on her lips. The scene then switched to a park with Laurel in full Black Canary gear taking on several thugs with Speedy's help. Laurel turned her head to the side to look at the camera and winked at it. "And remember..."

"We are..." Added in Speedy as she flipped over a thug.

"We are..." Came Wild Dog's voice as he inspected some weapons.

" **We are...** " Came Ragman's voice as juggled several items with his rags for the amusement of several kids in the Glades.

A gun cocking could be heard as Spartan appeared next. "We are..."

Green Arrow then appeared and looking a bit put out with Mr. Terrific next to him with a big smile to be seen on his face. "We are..." Began the T marked man with the Green Arrow lowering his head with a sigh.

The scene then shifted to the entire Arrow Team with Green Arrow's arms crossed and looking away from the camera. "WE ARE THE MERRYMEN!"

"And Prometheus and Talia Al Ghul HAVE FAILED. THIS. CITY!" Yelled Green Arrow as he fired off an arrow.

Another scene briefly appeared with Laurel in her gear and holding a sign that said 'Canary's Company has a better ring to it for a group name'. She even gave the okay sign, followed by a thumb's up and a wink. The scene then shifted to a hallway, the camera making its way through as Quentin Lance and various others could be seen doing various City business. A door soon was opened and within it, was Mayor Queen himself, along with his sister who doubled as Chief of Staff, Thea Queen. Both looked at the camera with smiles on their faces before the Mayor spoke. "I am Mayor Queen and I approve of this message."

The screen faded to black after that, only for the Green Arrow to appear next on a rooftop while at night. "And remember, don't try any of this at home unless you've had a lot of training." He then launched another arrow that doubled as a rope line and slid down it. Allowing for the commercial to finally end.

Along with causing Prometheus and Talia to seethe with rage over the ballsy move. Talia even wondered how the Hell they got a picture of her in her nightgown with a tutu clearly photoshopped in. "Heads will role for this one." Promised the woman darkly with Adrian nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, I imagined this being funnier in my head when I first thought it up earlier at work. Hopefully it has some amusement value to it! And before anyone bitches, Felicity has no mask and the like so having her involved wouldn't have made sense. R and R!**


	22. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With current threats finally dealt with, relief and sadness is high in the air.

**Disclaimer: And its time for an all new entry to the Merrymen 'Verse! Sorry a lack of updates in this one but my focus had definitely been on a whole lot of other things for some time now. Though this can be seen as a final chapter.**

* * *

“Man, I don't know about y'all, but I could sleep for a week.” Muttered Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez as he and the large group with him tiredly made their way into the Hanger where they had plotted their fight against the Dominators earlier on.

Various agreements could be heard while Tina 'Lady Blackhawk' Boland, who had Rene's arm wrapped around her, just nodded tiredly as her throat was rather raw due to all the screaming she'd done recently. Lian Yu had become the site for the final battle for not only Team Arrow, but Teams Flash and Supergirl as well thanks to the shenanigans of Mr. Mxyzptlk, the Music Meister, and a nut job Scientist from Earth-19. The very same Earth that the Tommy Merlyn who'd shown up some months before was actually from. Resulting in the arrival of the Meta-Human known as Cynthia 'Gypsy' Reynolds, who was tasked with bringing back those who violated her Earth's laws regarding aternate dimensional travel no matter where they tried to escape too. Naturally, this resulted in calling in Team Flash for assistance that saw Cisco battling the Earth-19 native to keep Tommy there and ultimately winning in the end. Thankfully, his relationship with Lisa Snart kept him from acting like a love sick nut over her. Interestingly enough however, it'd be Lisa who'd get a little flirty with the Earth-19 native and making for some interesting experiences to occur afterwards as time went on.

And when Barry and Kara ended up having a rather musical moment thanks to the Music Meister after some jealousy issues sprang up where James and Patty were concerned that ended up causing a few problems, the Meister had chosen to give another reward for finishing the plot and resolving the two couples' relationship issues by merging Earth-1 and Earth-38 together. Though he had some help from Mxyzptlk and a nut job from Earth-19 who didn't necessarily care for how his people did things there where alternate dimensions were concerned. Savitar as the Flash team would come to find out, and in Iris' case, be a bit heart breaking, would turn out to be a mentally unbalanced and highly pissed off Eddie Thawne from Earth-19. Who'd been imprisoned in the Speed Force due to his betrayal of helping Earth-19's invaders out since he'd been the initial reason they'd managed to invade to begin with. The act twisting his mind a great deal as he'd ended up in a cell that was essentially an abyss that let him see a great deal of things. Julian, who'd turn out to be a double agent working for Savitar the entire time, would grant Wally his speed back.

But only so that his master could finally be free but thankfully, Wally wouldn't end up in the Speed Force in return thanks to a little help from Superman and his super hearing. Caitlin would be damned happy she hadn't given into Julian's advances on her since she'd already been in some serious talks with a former California native who'd recently moved to Central and opened up his own Vet practice near where she lived. Felicity's work with Helix had taken her into some dark waters then what she had intended and Billy hadn't quite been able to ignore that either. And neither had Lyla for that matter and sparking a huge argument between her and John for a time until he thankfully saw where she was coming from and apologized for being an ass. Oliver's refusal to help the girl due to a sense of betrayal he felt by her hadn't pleased her one bit and caused her to go on the run until the final battle happened. One that Mxyzptlk and Music Meister decided to get involved with for the fun of it as they thought the last big battle of the year should happen on Lian Yu. Something National City, Star, and Central would be highly thankful for too!

The two interdimensional beings would even keep the fight from spreading far from Lian Yu and when Lena's mother tried to interfere by using lead poisoning on the Daxamites, Mxyzptlk had chosen to send her somewhere vastly unpleasant. The damage she'd managed to cause had been enough to put a dent in the Daxamite forces and Mon-El would be one of those effected by it. Forcing him to have to leave and enter into the Phantom Zone until a cure could be found. However, there was one particular thing Mxy and Meister hadn't thought to consider. That being Adrian Chase's madness and wrath towards Oliver Queen to the point he had somehow managed to rig the entire island to blow as a back up plan. His plan succeeded in managing to kill himself, Talia Al Ghul, a highly pissed off Black Siren from Earth-2, Rene's ex-wife, Felicity, and Billy. Along with ensuring Malcolm and Captain Boomerang were well and truly dead. If it hadn't of been for Cynthia and Cisco's quick thinking, they and everyone else would have been just as dead since a certain Earth-19 nutjob had made use of a device to keep Mxy and Meister from whisking them all away without the two being any the wiser of it.

“So, what do all of you normally do after a big thing like this?” Wondered the Alien known as Lyra as she decided to plunk down on the floor and lean up against a wall with Winn not too far behind.

As she had read up on things like this once she got involved with Winn and James' little hero operation! “Either be highly thankful to be alive or be in mourning.” John Diggle told her as he plopped down heavily into a chair.

“Or both.” Added Barry with a nod and a shrug as Patty held on to him tightly. Who was damned glad that Savitar was back where he belonged in his Speed Force prison.

“Huh, alright then.”

“You guys don't have parties and stuff?” Wondered young William as his profoundly happy mother kept him close to her.

Grateful that her baby boy hadn't been killed by that awful Adrian man. Oliver looked over at his son. “No, buddy, not really. At least… I don't.”

“Yeah, old age has really gotten to your old man.” Teased Thea and grinning when her brother glared at her.

William and Elana both giggled at the sight until the little girl had burst into tears at the very fresh reminder of her momma's death. Elana and her mother had also been unfortunate victims in Adrian's mad quest to destroy Oliver and had ended up on the island cause of the mad man as well. Rene quickly moved to his little girl and held her close to him as she cried and he even shed his own tears over the woman who'd given him one of the greatest gifts to his life. Slade and several others could be seen bowing their heads in respect and even doing a silent prayer as well. “Maybe when things aren't so raw, we can have a big party.” Suggested Laurel gently as she squeezed Oliver's hand.

“Agreed.” Superman said while wishing he could have done something for little Elana's mom.

Along with everyone else who'd lost their lives on the island of Lian Yu. “For now, we rest our minds and bodies while mourning those who were lost.” Rory said while feeling a bit hollow at the death of Felicity.

Which was strange as he thought he'd feel something besides that when it came to her and any deaths she may have ended up having. Nods were had at that and it'd be Roy who'd speak next. “I'll bring the Alcohol after we've done that.”

“Mmm… Alcohol sounds lovely.” Murmured a very now in the know Lena Luthor.

Who was also thankful those two interdimensional knuckleheads and their weirdo friend had left prior to getting to this place. And she knew Kara was just as thankful as well! “Mmm… Maybe Alien Alcohol.” Kara said while cuddling with James Olsen.

All in all, the group of heroes were thankful to be alive and well even with the few losses they had suffered. Of course J'onn and Alex were intending to keep Kara from getting drunk as while the one and only time it had happened had proven to be amusing, neither wanted to see it again as who knows what would possibly happen!

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Probably not that great but despite that, hope you all enjoyed anyway!**


End file.
